Estaciones
by FrostDan
Summary: Cada vez que la veías, tu mundo se destruía y se rearmaba, como si sólo hasta entonces la vida tuviera sentido. Los encuentros son como las estaciones. Cada invierno o verano; cada reunión familiar. Una serie de códigos que juraron no romper. ¿Por qué? Y esa es la verdadera pregunta. Elsanna/ incesto
1. Invierno

**¡Hola! Este es un pequeño proyecto que estaré publicando entre "líneas" mientras actualizo mis otros fanfictions. Podría llamarlo como una serie de drabbles/oneshots que siguen una línea argumental. No serán muy largos y ya tengo escrito varios, así que lo tendrán seguido por aquí.**

**También estoy intentando usar otro tipo de narración, así que es como un proyecto de prueba, más que nada. **

**Advertencias: es un Elsanna. Contiene incesto y quizá mucha angustia, así que si no te gusta nada de esto, entonces es mejor que dejes de leer justo aquí. **

**No hay más, buena lectura.**

* * *

**-1-**

La primera vez que la vuelves a ver es después de casi un año. De nuevo es invierno y las fiestas familiares están cerca, casi es 24 de diciembre. Tus padres te han pedido que no faltes, después de que te has negado a asistir todo el año a cualquier reunión, a pesar de que vives apenas a tres horas de ahí. Siempre encuentras pretextos: no faltar a tu primer empleo, trabajo extra, tu diplomado, citas de trabajo importantes, un viaje al extranjero. Tu padre no dice nada, entiende, finge hacerlo, pero mamá es más insistente. Ella sabe que te pasa algo y le frustra no entender qué pasa con una de sus hijas. Te lo ha repetido mil veces, es el mismo discurso de todas las semanas.

Lo piensas por días, armas todo un arsenal de excusas pero, al final, sabes que ya no quedan más que dar. Sabes, con esa presión en el pecho que te es ya muy conocida, que tienes que lidiar con eso una vez. Y otra y otra. Por toda tu vida. No puedes esconderte y morir porque sí, porque te lo prometiste y se lo prometiste en ese pacto que quema tu estómago. Que ya ha envenenado tu alma. Así que te armas de valor, empacas pocas cosas y viajas a casa después de tanto tiempo. Tu madre insiste que has crecido, aunque sabe que hace mucho que dejaste esa etapa. También dice que te ves cansada y que te hace falta un poco de sol, a pesar de que es muy consciente que te irrita y quedas tan roja como una manzana madura. Tu padre sonríe y te guiña un ojo, una pequeña tregua. Él cree que eres hermosa aún cansada y maltrecha.

Llegas con días de sobra, te acostumbras a la casa, intentas familiarizarte de nuevo a tu propia habitación, a las sábanas y los aromas. Y a pesar de que tu mente se prepara psicológicamente durante esos días, definitivamente no estás lista cuando la puerta se abre y tú estás sentada en el cálido sofá de tu madre, tomando un poco de calor de la chimenea mientras bebes chocolate caliente. Sabes que iba a llegar, dos día después de ti según lo programado, pero es como si te negaras aún; así que cuando Anna entre por esa puerta, saludando con un "¡Hey, familia", mientras sostiene en una mano su maleta de viaje y en otra una pequeña jaula, tu taza está a punto de volar por los aires y tu corazón amenaza con explotar. Eres a la primera persona que ve, sus ojos se clavan en tu cuerpo como un halcón.

Hace casi un año que no la ves. Que no hablas con ella. Que no sabes nada de ella. Pero está ahí, frente a ti y parece que ha pasado un milenio al menos, porque recuerdas claramente lo difícil que fue el primer mes acostumbrarte a toda esa idea. Tuviste que desconectar el teléfono, borrar su número de celular y cualquier contacto que tuvieras con ella porque sabías que no aguantarías ni un segundo en arrojarte y buscarla. Tuviste que desaparecerla; y si tu madre la mencionaba, tú sólo contestabas con monosílabos mientras intentabas pensar en lo que quedaba en tu alacena o lo que harías el fin de semana. Las ves parada, justo en el mismo lugar y no sabes quién luce más sorprendida, pero sabes que eres la única torpe cuando Anna desvía sus ojos y de pronto se encuentra abrazando a mamá. La jaula y la maleta han sido olvidadas a un lado. Tus pies apenas reaccionan, tus manos tiemblan y tu cabeza no ha dejado de gritarte lo patética que eres. De lo evidente que puedes ser.

Mientras ellas hablan y ríen, tú te acercas, limpiándote las manos húmedas en tus jeans viejos. Cuando tus ojos se posan en Anna de nuevo, tu madre ya te ha empujado hacia ella como si no fueras capaz de caminar por tu propia cuenta. Y por primera vez, es así.

―Hey ―Anna dice con una sonrisita que te hace querer besarla ahí mismo.

Ha cambiado. Lo ves ahora de cerca, ya no tiene ese aire infantil que la caracterizaba, quizá es la vestimenta. O el hecho de que tiene recogido el cabello en un moño perfecto y no en las trenzas de siempre. Se ve mayor, pero también te recuerdas que Anna es una experta del disfraz, en un instante puede parecer una adolescente de nuevo. Ahora tiene veinte años.

―Hey ―contestas. Mamá vuelve a empujarte, esta vez no te mueves.

―Vamos, no sean unas pesadas, salúdense como se debe. Mientras, yo llevaré tu equipaje a la habitación de Elsa ―habla la mayor y, con eso, tus sentidos se encienden. Parece que los de Anna también. Ambas miran perplejas a su madre.

―Espera, ¿qué? ―pregunta la pelirroja, capturando su maleta antes de que Idun la tome.

―Ah, ¿no te dije? Tu padre hizo un desastre cuando intentó hacer una remodelación, está llena de polvo y escombro. Y el techo tiene un enorme agujero.

―¿Destruyeron mi habitación mientras no estaba? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, tienen diez años acaso?

No sabes que decir, eso no venía en los planes. Ni siquiera sabías que tus padres habían optado por la destrucción masiva en la ausencia de ambas. Anna sigue a mamá por las escaleras, como si no creyera que en verdad su habitación estaba molida. Te quedas sola con la jaula, porque tu padre no ha regresado de su visita con el médico. La jaula emite un sonido, parecido a un maullido. Lo siguiente que sabes es que Anna tiene un gato ahora.

()()()()

Las siguientes noches duermes en el sofá y te levantas antes de que salga el sol y tus padres puedan atraparte haciéndolo. No quieres que pregunten por qué no estás con Anna, quien sólo ha cedido dormir en tu cama porque su espalda no ha estado muy bien en esos últimos meses. Te enteras apenas que ha estado bajo tratamiento desde la caída que tuvo mientras hacía alpinismo en una de sus vacaciones. Con nostalgia, te preguntas otras mil veces qué más te has perdido y de lo que vas a perderte.

Apenas hablan durante Noche Buena. La familia, tíos, primos e incluso los abuelos se reúnen en su casa para la cena. Anna siempre es el sol en las pláticas, tú en cambio sólo te distraes con algunas cosas que dicen los pequeños y, en ocasiones, olvidas que estás en una charla con tu tía, quien sigue preguntándote si has conocido a alguien. Todos saben que eres gay, todos esperan que un día presentes a ese alguien de tus sueños. Con una mirada hacia adelante, vestida de verde bosque y peinada con las dos trenzas que tanto conoces, encuentras que Anna es tu sueño. Y admites internamente, también, que siempre se quedará en eso.

()()()()

La mañana de los regalos es solitaria, te despiertas antes de las 6 am y miras a tu alrededor. Sabes que tus padres tardarán en levantarse y, con un vistazo al pino decorado, te convences con que no se enfadarán si abres primero tus regalos. Justo cuando te sientas en el suelo y te dispones a verificar cuántos hay para ti, escuchas unos pasos que vienen de las escaleras. Es Anna, que trae en sus brazos a Cooper, su gato.

Se sienta a tu lado, en silencio. El gato maúlla cuando lo dejan en el piso y enseguida se escabulle entre la multitud de cajas de obsequios. No dicen nada, no han dicho mucho en todos esos días, a menos que sus padres estuvieran cerca. La incomodidad es inevitable, es uno de los puntos de los que hablaron hace casi un año. Pero se prometieron que lo intentarían, así que lo hacen, justo ese día, en ese momento.

―¿Puedes abrir primero mi regalo? ―Anna dice. Tú asientes, porque de cualquier forma es el único que te interesa.

Tomas la caja morada que Anna te ofrece, no es tan grande. Quitas el listón y desenvuelves los pliegues, descubriendo un minuto después una caja de madera. Anna no se ha dejado de morder los labios para entonces. Sonríes ante su impaciencia; y cuando abres la caja, te encuentras con que está llena de fotografías. Algunas que ni siquiera recordabas. Las tomas entre tus manos y las revisas una a una, todas son de ustedes dos. Desde que eran apenas unas niñas hasta el día en que todo ocurrió. En la última foto, estás a punto de llorar, porque es la última que se han tomado y es justo en cama de Anna, que ahora estaba llena de escombro. Tal y como se encontraba su relación en esos momentos.

La pelirroja había tomado la foto como un recuerdo de que siempre estarían juntas, mientras hacían una lista de lo que estaba prohibido y lo que no hasta que sus días en la tierra terminaran. La foto era un arma de doble filo, recordarte que seguía queriéndote, que quizá siempre lo haría; y por supuesto, dejarte presente que aún tenían un acuerdo por cumplir.

Anna se deja caer en tu hombro.

―Te extraño ―susurra.

―También te extraño ―respondes, mirando al frente, viendo cómo Cooper alza una patita para tocar una de las luces navideñas―. Siempre.


	2. Primavera

Hola, quizá no a muchos les haya gustado la narración, lo cual está bien, tampoco soy fanática de ella pero realmente quería probar. Como dije, esta es una historia que será más bien experimental. Por un momento pensé en cambiarla y usar la tercera persona (con la que me siento más cómoda) pero he decidido dejar el fic tal y como está hasta el final, porque creo que siempre es bueno probar otras cosas y porque, en un primer punto, fue pensada de esta forma. Si aún quieres seguir con la historia, eres totalmente bienvenido.

También aclaro que serán capítulos bastante cortos y sin tantos detalles, es por eso que los espacios narrativos son rápidos y quizá sin mucho diálogo. Todo se irá aclarando conforme la historia avance. También resalto que el primer capítulo fue en la perspectiva de Elsa y ahora viene Anna, después Elsa de nuevo y así...

Espero estar colgando otra serie de drabbles (más felices para variar) muy pronto. Están en planeación.

No lo puse en el capítulo 1, pero por desgracia **Frozen no me pertenece. Todo los personajes son propiedad de Disney y asociados. **

* * *

-2-

Es el cumpleaños de la abuela y todos estarán presentes por alguna razón, cumple ochenta años y tú estás llegando tarde porque tu vuelo se ha retrasado. La universidad te impide viajar más a menudo, piensas que es mejor así. Tener tu cabeza ocupada te impide pensar menos en ella, porque sí, aún después de cinco meses desde navidad, sigues soñando con verla de nuevo, aunque sabes que eso no es bueno y que va contra las reglas; ahora piensas que para todo pusieron una y no sabes si es tu culpa o de Elsa. Aunque sabes que es más de ella que tuya, después de todo, ella era la abogada; la que aún cree que todo debe ser correcto. Quizá es única en su especie.

Cuando llegas a la fiesta, sientes que sólo tú te ves realmente mal ―has viajado por al menos ocho horas―, así que recibes un par de burlas por parte de tus tíos antes de que la abuela ya te esté estrujando y diciéndote lo irresponsable que eres con ella. La abrazas de vuelta y sonríes a todos, buscando entre vistazos a alguna cabellera rubia.

Ella te encuentra primero.

―¿La universidad te trata mal? ―Elsa dice, ofreciéndote un vaso de refresco que tomas con gusto para no echar tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aspirar todo el perfume de su piel. Luce igual de radiante que siempre.

―Mi vuelo se ha retrasado, he tenido que correr por todo el aeropuerto apenas aterricé.

―Se nota ―Elsa te acomoda el flequillo y tú le sonríes como tonta, concentrándote en sus facciones y lo hermosa que luce especialmente ese día con aquel vestido azul. Es tan doloroso lo que ocurre entre ustedes, que con sólo recordarlo, el instante se te amarga y tienes que volver la cabeza hacia otro lado y fingir buscar a alguien más.

―Están por llegar ―te explica, refiriéndose a sus padres―. Me llamaron hace un rato, no fuiste la única que se retrasó.

Asientes. Las dos se quedan una al lado de la otra mientras los demás conversan y la música de fondo suena bajo todos los murmullos y risas. El patio trasero de la abuela nunca se había visto tan bonito, con todas esas rosas adornándolo y las mesas blancas en donde estaba reunida la familia. Era media tarde y el sol empezaba a bajar de intensidad, apenas había calor.

―Lo usas.

Volteas a ver a Elsa y la miras a los ojos, ella desvía un poco la vista.

―¿Por qué no lo haría? ―preguntas en serio. Claro que usarías el regalo que te dio en navidad. Siempre lo habías llevado contigo desde entonces, aquella cadena con un colgante de copo de nieve.

―Yo sólo… No lo sé ―se sonroja. Aún no puede lidiar con nada. Tú tampoco.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cuánto debía pasar hasta que las dos pudieran seguir con una vida normal? ¿Acaso incluso aquellos detalles eran un exceso de cariño? ¿Qué se supone que hacían dos hermanas? Si ustedes se estaban queriendo más de lo debido y acordado. Cuando hicieron el pacto, creíste que con el tiempo, la lejanía, todo dejaría de ser, existir. Creíste que cada vez que la vieras en las reuniones familiares todo aquello sería un chiste que quedaría entre ustedes por el resto de sus vidas. El chiste de su gran confusión. Pero supiste, desde el último beso que se dieron como despedida, que nada de eso ocurriría y ahora, con Elsa al lado de ti, temías como nunca llegar una fiesta después de veinte años y seguir amando locamente a tu propia hermana. Cada vez que veías a Elsa, tu mundo se destruía y se rearmaba, como si sólo hasta entonces la vida tuviera sentido. Y si eso era así, entonces no cabía la posibilidad de que algún día pudieras olvidarla, porque tú eras su roca, y ella era la tuya. Una que seguirían cargando hasta el final de sus días.

Se sientan juntas cuando la fiesta avanza. Tus padres llegan después y te abrazan como si no tuvieras huesos que pudieran romper. Es cuando todos están a gusto platicando y tú y Elsa al fin tienen un poco de plática decente, cuando Eugene, el novio de tu prima se levanta de su asiento y hace sonar una copa con la punta de un tenedor. Todos callan y esperan.

―Si bien, la fiesta era para festejar a la querida abuela, también le he pedido permiso para hacer acto de presencia y dar un pequeño discurso. Hace cuatro años conocí a Rapunzel, y ha sido una compañera inseparable en todo momento; me presentó a su familia y me hizo parte de ustedes. Me brindaron todo el cariño y apoyo incondicional desde el primer momento… ―Eugene levanta su copa y la dirige hacia tu hermana―. Aún no olvido los asuntos legales, salvaste a mi trasero de ir a la cárcel injustificadamente ―dice, y se escucha varias risitas de fondo. Elsa sólo sonríe y niega con la cabeza―. A lo que voy es… Que por todo… ―Rapunzel se pone de pie como él y Eugene la abraza en la acción―. Queremos anunciarles que le he pedido matrimonio. Vamos a casarnos.

No puedes decir que no lo esperabas. Escuchas los ánimos y las felicitaciones que empiezan a llegar y sólo puedes sonreír ampliamente antes de que te toque ir a felicitarlos también. Tus ojos miran cuando Rapunzel se pone el anillo de compromiso que tenía oculto y te preguntas si un día vas a lucir así de feliz por algo parecido. Si toda tu familia lo será contigo. Sería mentira decir que nunca lo pensaste, en un mundo ideal, donde Elsa no fuera parte de tu familia o tú de la de ella y… Sólo sientes amargura, pero se va tan rápido como llega, cuando Elsa envuelve sus dedos entre los tuyos bajo la mesa. Con varias caricias de su pulgar te indica que todo estará bien. Durante toda esa tarde no la sueltas de nuevo.

Aún sigues extrañándola.

* * *

Gracias por todas las reviews. No creí tener tantas en el primer capítulo, es muy bueno saber lo que piensan de la historia; así que entender lo que les desagrada o no siempre me ayuda a crecer como escritora.

Saludos.

Frost Dan


	3. Verano

**¡Muchas gracias por todas las reviews! En serio no creí tener tantas en este pequeño proyecto.**

**¡Sigan disfrutando!**

* * *

**-3-**

Son las 2:00 am cuando te despierta el sonido que produce tu teléfono celular. Al principio te niegas a contestar porque apenas has pegado un ojo por estar terminando unos documentos importantes, pero cuando el timbre sigue insistiendo, no te queda otro remedio más que contestar con voz soñolienta y a regañadientes.

―¿Hola?

―¿Elsa? ―Tus ojos se abren y el sueño se escapa cuando escuchas la voz de Anna al otro lado de la línea. Su voz está temblando.

―¿Anna? ¿Anna, qué sucede? ―preguntas, sintiendo cómo tus dedos se tensan en el celular.

―¿Puedes venir por mí? ―ella cuestiona, como aquella vez que rompió con Hans, un patán que fue su novio en el colegio. Sientes que algo está pasando.

―¿Ir? ―inquieres, pero ya te estás poniendo los pantalones sin preguntar dónde está. La última vez que supiste de ella se encontraba al otro lado del mundo pero, realmente, estás muy segura que puedes ir hasta ahí si era necesario, en ese mismo instante―. ¿Dónde estás? ―el teléfono cuelga de tu oreja cuando te pones la chaqueta y tomas las llaves de tu automóvil y tu cartera con todas las tarjetas de crédito.

Anna vacila antes de contestar.

―En un bar, a una hora de tu casa. O eso creo.

()()()()

Cuando aparcas en el lugar, todo está oscuro y ya te estás preguntando qué carajo hace Anna ahí, totalmente sola en un bar clausurado. Sales corriendo y te quitas la chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros, está temblando y tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro.

―Yo… como que me perdí.

―¿Estás demente? ―le dices, el corazón golpeándote en el pecho―. Sólo tenías que hablarme, Anna. Y tú sólo… Ni siquiera sabes conducir muy bien, ¿cómo rayos conseguiste las llaves de papá? ―Quiere hablar, pero la detienes―. Mejor no me digas.

Te llevas las manos a la cara y suspiras con cansancio. Estás molesta, aliviada, feliz de verla. Todo junto. Has conducido cerca de una hora a más del límite de velocidad para llegar con ella, porque ha estallado su llanta en medio de la nada, y todavía ha tardado un par de horas en decidir si debía o no llamarte. Todo porque quería darte una sorpresa. Y cuando la miras, mordiéndose los labios y hundida en tu prenda de vestir, sabes que ya te la dio.

―Mamá dijo que no irías, que tenías mucho trabajo.

―Tenía razón.

―Son vacaciones ―te mira, sus dedos juegan con los botones de tu chaqueta. Ni siquiera se han saludado como se debe. La oscuridad te pone nerviosa y también el hecho de que son las únicas personas demasiado idiotas que se encuentran en esa carretera olvidada. Lo único que las ilumina son las luces de los automóviles.

―Yo no tengo vacaciones, Anna. Ya no estoy en la universidad.

―Estoy en casa desde hace un mes.

Parpadeas, no tenías idea. No has hablado con tu madre desde hace… Un mes. Y las últimas vacaciones, Anna solamente llegó a casa por menos de dos semanas, semanas que por supuesto no se vieron en lo absoluto. Estas no debían ser muy diferentes, pero lo eran, estaban ahí una frente a la otra y tú, de nuevo, no tenías idea de por qué.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―inquieres, no de una mala forma, pero sale más agrio de lo que tenías planeado.

Y conoces la respuesta, la sabes con sólo mirarla y encontrar que frunce las cejas y sus ojos no se separan de ti. Están a medio metro. Te duele todo, te duele quererla hasta la locura, porque sabes que estás quedando demente, que hace meses que tu estado emocional se ha ido a pique y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie todos los días. Que te levantas y las capas de maquillaje aumentan cada vez que no puedes disimular las ojeras; y de pronto, descubres que unas gafas de sol son buenas disimulando tus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero que tienes que bajar la mirada cuando entras a la oficina porque temes que puedan ver incluso a través de ellas. Tienes miedo, miedo de que te sepan tan frágil, así que guardas las apariencias en esa persona fría e insensible que no eres. Pero entre todo, te duele más saber que Anna quizá está pasando lo mismo y ahora vino hacia ti con toda la urgencia e impaciencia que la caracteriza. Ruegas a los dioses por estar soñando, con que nada de eso sea real, porque estás tan débil en todos los aspectos, que no crees poder lidiar con todo el golpe de emociones que están dejándote en el suelo.

Y tienes tanta razón, como siempre, que cuando Anna se arroja para abrazarte y sus labios buscan los tuyos con desesperación, todas tus defensas mueren. Se derrumba tu muro, un gigante lo pisotea y todos los sentimientos corren sin orden hacia su libertad y hacen explosión. Apenas puedes sostenerte cuando sus manos te halan hacia ella y su boca insistente se abre y uno, dos, tres y más besos surgen para robarte el alma. Jadeas en ellos, tus manos recorren su cabello y le devuelves el beso con la misma fuerza. Quieres llorar, llorar y gritar de alegría, de frustración, de molestia. Tienes todo tan revuelto y descocido, que ya no te das cuenta cuando empiezas a llorar, pero vuelves a besarla y a hundirte en ella, buscando dónde ahogar cada pena que fue hecha por su culpa. Y a Anna no le importa, porque siente lo mismo y por un momento olvida su trato, el pasado, lo que podría ocurrir. Olvida que hay toda una sociedad dispuesta a destruirlas, una familia rompiéndose, un futuro agrietado; porque en ese lugar están solas y aunque aquello no vuelva suceder, algo en su mente les dirá que fue real, sin importar lo que pase.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo… ―Anna repite cerca de tus labios, en susurros que se adhieren a tu piel. No te suelta. Es como si quisiera fundirse.

Niegas y asientes, varias veces, aún tratando de encontrar tu cordura. Eres como una pequeña niña a la que le han puesto un problema algebraico.

―Anna, esto…

―Lo sé ―te corta y vuelve a besarte; sus labios son cálidos y crees encontrar todo en ellos―. Yo sólo… No puedo, no quiero, yo no sé…

―Espera… ―respiras, intentas apartarte. Tú tampoco puedes, no quieres, no sabes cómo salir de todo eso.

―Es la verdad, dijiste que teníamos que ser sinceras, que…

―Anna, Anna por favor.

―Aún podemos hacer algo con esto, Elsa. Podemos…

―¡Anna!

―¡¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo ahora?!

Para ese momento ambas están llorando, aunque tratas de conservar la calma. No estás hecha para esto, no puedes parecer firme con ella. Ella es tu debilidad, todos lo saben, incluso tus padres. Ella, más que nada, es consciente de este hecho.

―Esto también fue tu idea ―le dices, con la amargura corriéndote por la garganta.

―¡Bien! Entonces vámonos, olvidémonos de todo, cambiemos nuestros nombres y… ―Niegas. Es lo único que sabes hacer últimamente―. ¿No me amas, Elsa?

La miras dos segundos antes de responder. Recuerdas que solía preguntarte lo mismo cuando eran pequeñas y tenían alguna discusión. ¿Cuándo fue que el contexto cambió tanto?

―Te amo, más que a nadie, Anna. Por eso hago todo esto. Una vez me dijiste que algo así pasaría y que cuando eso ocurriera, yo tendría que ser la cabeza pensante. Aquí estoy, estoy tratando… Pero no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes sólo decir las cosas a la ligera y borrar todo lo que tenemos. Sabes los riesgos… Sabes todo lo que perderíamos. ¿Por qué nos seguimos dañando?

¿Por qué? Y esa es la verdadera pregunta.


	4. Otoño

**De nuevo, es increíble recibir tanto apoyo de su parte. Gracias a las personas que comentan en todos los capítulos y me hacen saber lo que les ha parecido. Me encanta leer lo que escriben. **

**Esta historia es corta en comparación con otros de mis proyectos, pero sobre todo con respecto a los capítulos, ya que así como pueden tener sólo 500 palabras, pueden haber muchas más. **

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

**-4-**

Apenas puedes creer que esté ocurriendo. ¡Es tu graduación! Eres la más pequeña de la clase y estás recibiendo los honores. Crees que tu padre se echará a llorar cuando te escucha dar el discurso de despedida. Tu madre intenta calmarlo dándole palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda; y tú les sonríes, en la lejanía, mientras sigues hablando, sin realmente tratar de recordar lo que habías ensayado. Para cuando terminas, algunos profesores están conmovidos y todos aplauden con ese gesto de triunfo en el rostro. Tus amigos y compañeros nunca se habían visto tan felices.

Vuelves la vista hacia tus padres que siguen aplaudiendo y encuentras, con tristeza enmascarada en una sonrisa, el asiento vacío al lado de ellos, y que originalmente era para Elsa. Si lloras en ese momento, estás casi segura que todos pensarán que es por la emoción. Hace casi dos años que no la ves. Ni siquiera tus padres saben, ellos creen que la frecuentas o, por lo menos, hablan a menudo por teléfono. No es así. La distancia física terminó por ser mortal cuando decidió tomar el empleo que le ofrecieron en Australia. No tienes idea de por qué ha aceptado, o quizá, dentro, muy dentro, lo sabes perfectamente pero aún te niegas a pensar que intenta borrarte. Que se están borrando. Aunque Australia, claro, era absurdo, porque Elsa odia los cambios bruscos y un mundo en donde no existe su orden. Sabes por mamá que lloriqueó por al menos dos meses hasta que se acostumbró al clima, que sufrió por la comida e incluso porque se sentía demasiado sola; que tardó en hacer amigos y que lo único que la motivaba era que se decidió por una mascota. Un cachorro que se llama Olaf.

Te preguntas si un día lo conocerás, porque ni siquiera sabes qué raza es. Si un día siquiera escucharás alguna anécdota del trabajo, en donde Elsa se queje por sus amigos desordenados y poco productivos. Te preguntas, sobre todo, si un día de esos la volverás a ver de frente, porque estás cansada de mirar sus fotos, sin saber cuánto es que ha cambiado. Si sigue teniendo esa sonrisa encantadora que te hace vibrar, o esa mirada traviesa que te hacía creer que todo era perfecto. Si tú has cambiado, ¿ella también? Porque tú te miras en el espejo y no encuentras más esa felicidad desbordante que solía estar ahí. Tu madre dice que te has amargado por tanto estudio, ¿cómo estaba Elsa entonces? ¿Qué había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo?

Cuando te entregan tu diploma, tus demás documentos y, absolutamente todo ha finalizado, bajas del escenario y sonríes al estruendo de risas y personas hablando. Hay flashes de luz por todas las fotografías que se están haciendo. Buscas a tus padres, disculpándote cuando chocas con una mujer de edad, tus ojos tienen en la mira la nuca de tu madre, que se encuentra de espaldas platicando con papá y alguien más. Idun parece reconocerte y te hace un gesto con la mano para que te apresures, te acercas a ellos sólo para ser recibida con varios abrazos y palabras de afecto de tu madre. La persona que platica con ellos se presenta. Tiene una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

―Soy Ariel ―dice y levanta una mano para estrecharte, lo haces enseguida, escaneando su aspecto. Te resulta agradable, incluso su acento peculiar, pero sigue hablando y es cuando tus músculos empiezan a tensarse―. Soy amiga de Elsa, tuvo un problema en el camino pero ya está arreglándolo. Debe estar aquí en unos minutos.

―¿Elsa está aquí? ―Tu pregunta casi sale ahogada. Es como si un balde de agua fría te hubiera cubierto.

―Sí, cariño ―tu madre habla, sonriendo a Ariel―. ¿No es fantástico? ―Y enseguida se le quiebra la voz―. Dios, lo siento, es que hace tanto que su padre y yo no la vemos, que me alegra realmente que hayan podido estar aquí hoy.

Tienes un nudo en la garganta. Hace un momento no podías dejar de pensar en verla y ahora que posiblemente lo harás en unos segundos, no sabes qué hacer. Por otro lado, tu amabilidad con Ariel culmina más rápido de lo que empezó, porque te encuentras preguntando qué hace ella ahí y por qué está con tu hermana.

―Miren, ahí viene la reina Elsa ―tu padre burla, mirando hacia al frente. Tu corazón golpea furiosamente en tu pecho y te niegas a levantar la vista, porque sabes que ella está ahí y está viniendo hacia ti.

Cuentas los segundos, las manos te sudan. Todas las noches llorando y maldiciendo a tu vida se borran en ese instante, cuando levantas poco a poco la mirada y ves a una completa desconocida que, sin embargo, se te hace la mujer más familiar del mundo. Tu mamá no espera, camina más rápido para estrechar a la chica en sus brazos y llenarla de besos. Apenas eres consciente de que estás mirándola como una idiota. Verla sonreír con esa misma curvatura en los labios que nunca se irá ―porque hay cosas que nunca cambian―, te hace regresar en el tiempo y sentirte como la adolescente enamorada que, crees, nunca desaparecerá. Llegan a ti los últimos recuerdos de esa fatídica noche en la que se besaron en un bar abandonado, en medio de la nada. Recuerdas su discusión y tu corazón se comprime. No sabes qué quieres hacer y tus pies siguen clavados en su sitio.

―Anna… ―la voz suave de Elsa, como la seda, se instala en tus oídos y sabes, justo en ese momento, que nunca habías sentido tanto dolor en tu pecho por extrañar a alguien de esa forma―. Mírate… ¡Recién graduada! ―ella sonríe y puedes ver sus dientes blancos sobresaliendo y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos, enmarcados por una felicidad verdadera.

Dos años, tu cerebro repite a la velocidad de la luz. Parpadeas, sabes que te ves patética, pero en serio no puedes moverte porque todo está acomodándose en su sitio para poder hacerte entender que Elsa tiene un increíble brillo en el rostro y tú…

―¡Hey! ―Alcanzas a decir. Nunca has sido de lo más elocuente―. Lo soy, supongo que lo soy. Yo, tú, es decir… estás aquí. ―Ella asiente y se acerca a ti, sabes lo que va a hacer.

―No iba a perdérmelo ―te abraza, acercándote a su cuerpo con fuerza y calidez. Sientes que tu corazón va a explotar cuando hueles su perfume y todo, todos tus sentidos se llenan de ella―. Al menos no a la fiesta ―te susurra con un tono de burla.

Casi no quieres separarte, pero cuando lo hacen, ella atrapa un mechón de tu cabello y lo acomoda detrás de tu oreja. Es como si nunca se hubiera ido. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Tu cabello… ―es lo primero que dices porque no te deja de torturar desde que la has visto. ¿Desde cuándo hacía cambios tan radicales?

Elsa ríe, llevándose la palma de su mano izquierda a sus labios.

―Supongo que quería un nuevo estilo.

Se lo ha cortado. No hay más la larga trenza que tanto adorabas ni ese cabello sedoso y brillante que te gustaba peinar al anochecer. No se ve mal, sólo diferente.

―Es un bien diferente ―le dices, tímida.

―Ya crecerá ―dice ella, como leyéndote los pensamientos―. También lo extraño.

Las dos se miran a los ojos, hasta que ella baja la vista y sabes que hay algo ahí.

―Creí que no llegarías.

―Lo siento, nuestro vuelo tuvo algunos problemas y luego tuvimos otros para encontrar un hotel con habitaciones disponibles.

Tu respiración se engancha. Recuerdas a Ariel. Y recuerdas que sigue ahí y tus padres las están mirando.

―Ya veo ―intentas sonreír.

Ariel se acerca a ustedes y le da un guiño a Elsa. Para eso tu padre se encuentra detrás de ti, ajeno a todo y con su celular en mano.

―¿Qué tal una foto de recuerdo? ―pregunta.

Obviamente, pides una sola con Elsa.

() () () () () () () ()

Después de la cena por la graduación, tus padres te regalan mil abrazos más y prometen que te visitarán mañana; luego se retiran a su hotel. Cuando salen del restaurant, escuchas cómo Elsa se despide de Ariel y tú le dices adiós con una mano. Elsa se acerca a ti y lo siguiente que sabes es que ambas están calladas, solo mirándose.

―Creí que estabas cansada ―le dices―. ¿Irás después al hotel?

No quieres hablar sobre Ariel, pero no has podido evitar gruñirle un poco durante la cena. En tu mente, claro, porque la chica resulta ser adorable y tus padres ya la aman.

―Lo estoy, pero en realidad quería acompañarte a tu departamento ―Elsa se encoge de hombros―. Aún es temprano, y ya que no tardaré en la ciudad, es mejor caminar un rato y conocer.

Asientes y empiezan a caminar hacia el edificio en donde vives. No hablan durante unos minutos, sólo escuchan el ruido de los automóviles y el de sus pasos.

―Ella es una compañera de trabajo ―Elsa dice y tú te tensas, sabiendo hacia dónde va la charla―. Se va mañana.

―¿Tan pronto? ―preguntas, sin estar realmente interesada.

―Sí, tiene una boda que planear.

Paras de caminar automáticamente.

―¿Perdón? ―¿Elsa estaba hablando de una boda? Otra vez un agudo dolor en el pecho.

―Sí ―explica ella, un paso al frente de ti, volviendo la cabeza para mirarte―. Erik, su prometido, vive a unas horas de aquí. Están planeando su boda, hace meses que no se veían. Ha venido conmigo porque es una buena amiga. Le hablé de ti, tenía ganas de conocerte.

No sabes qué decir. Las palabras se han evaporado en tu cabeza.

―Yo creí… es decir…

―Que salía con ella ―Elsa dice con simplicidad―. Lo he podido notar.

―Entonces tú no… No estás…

―¿Con alguien? ―se encoge de hombros―. No, no realmente.

Tienes tantas ganas de decirle que tú tampoco. Que ni siquiera lo has intentado. Que sigues… Sigues queriéndola como al inicio. Quizá, incluso más.

() () () () () ()

Llegan a tu departamento. No es muy grande pero a Elsa parece gustarle al instante. Dice que tienes buen gusto con los cuadros que lo adornan y que realmente te has comprado unos sofás muy bonitos. Ni siquiera recordabas desde hace cuánto no tenían una charla tan común. Cooper, tu gato, enseguida empieza a ronronear cuando ella lo abraza y lo pone en sus piernas. Por un momento quieres ser él.

Increíblemente, ven una película y se encargan de, además, hablar sobre su vida cotidiana. Es como si los dioses hubieran escuchado tus suplicas. Elsa se ríe con tus historias y tú mueres de risa cuando empieza a hablarte de sus primeros días en Australia. Sabes que algo ha pasado, no sabes exactamente qué, pero la rubia parece estar limpia de miedos. Casi como si los recuerdos de los últimos años hubieran desaparecido. Por el momento estás feliz, ni siquiera podrías pedir una noche mejor que esa. Así que cuando Elsa pregunta si se puede quedar a dormir, tú casi saltas y asientes mil veces antes de que pueda arrepentirse. Ni siquiera tienes ganas de pensar en lo que estás haciendo.

Haces chocolate para ambas, platican hasta la madrugada como si se conocieran apenas. Y justo cuando ambas saben que deben retirarse ya, Elsa se ofrece a lavar las tazas en donde estuvieron bebiendo mientras tú haces la cama y buscas ropa cómoda para ella. Al entrar de nuevo a la cocina, ella está sentada en una silla con las manos juntas sobre la mesa. Te sonríe y te hace un ademán para que te sientes al frente.

―Tenía un propósito al venir aquí ―dice.

―Lo sé ―confiesas con miedo. Lo has sabido durante horas; pero lo que no sabes es si lo siguiente que salga de su boca te va a gustar o no.

―Siento… Siento haberme desaparecido durante tanto tiempo ―su voz suena segura, pero sabes que le está costando hilar todo junto―. Tenía que hacerlo. Teníamos que hacerlo.

―Aún te quiero ―la cortas y levantas la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos―. Sin importar el tiempo que pase.

Ella asiente, con una línea recta en los labios. Sabe que te estás desesperando, así que estira un brazo y te toma la mano.

―También te quiero, Anna ―. Quieres decirle que la amas, pero temes que se levante y se vaya. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

―¿A qué has venido? ―preguntas con un hilo de voz.

Ella sonríe tristemente. Por un rato, pierde todo el brillo y puedes ver exactamente lo que siente, por todo lo que ha pasado ese par de años sin ti. Sabes que ha llorado, que te ha odiado y amado según las estaciones. Y su amor iba muriendo, y otras veces crecía tanto que no cabía más dentro de su pecho. Que ha intentado, como tú, borrar todo, pero sus pies la seguían llevando por ese sendero en el que de nuevo se encontraban.

―Cuando mamá me dijo lo de tu graduación, supe que si iba a venir, tenía que hacer las cosas bien ―espera a que tus hombros se relajen para que seguir hablando―. Estos años han sido… Malos. Muy malos en ocasiones. Pero he aprendido, Anna. Aprendí a despertarme un día y darme cuenta que no había pensado en ti hasta el anochecer… A veces incluso por días.

El nudo en la garganta se refuerza. Sus palabras te están hiriendo, pero sabes que llevan a punto, así que aguantas tratando de controlar tus respiraciones. ¿Está intentando decirte que te ha olvidado? Por un lado, es lo que quieres escuchar, así al menos dejaría de sufrir y Elsa empezaría a vivir una vida normal. Por otro lado, estás destruyéndote lentamente porque no entiendes cómo ha podido olvidarte, cuando tú aún te duermes pensando en lo estaría haciendo.

―Yo… vine aquí porque... ―ella suspira―. Quería decirte que voy a intentarlo. Voy a darme una oportunidad, Anna. Todos estos años hemos vivido en un agujero, creyendo que no teníamos salvación cuando realmente nunca intentamos salir. No puedo olvidarte, nunca voy a hacerlo ―su agarre se vuelve más firme―. Pero voy a conocer gente… Quiero aprender a querer a alguien más. Y tú también tienes que poder, Anna. Eres la persona más fantástica y amable, hermosa e inteligente que conozco. Un día vas a conocer a alguien y… Yo voy a tener que salir de tu vida. Completamente. Porque esto… Esto que hay ahora no es vida. No cuando estamos dañándonos y despertándonos todos los días con el miedo de destruir todo a nuestro paso.

Hay un ruido sordo cuando te levantas de la silla y sueltas la mano de Elsa. Ella te mira con un dolor casi tangible en los ojos.

―¿Viniste a eso? ―tu voz suena áspera.

―Anna… Tienes que entender.

―Entiendo ―dices automáticamente―. Pero creí que… ―que un día vendría y te diría que no le importaba el mundo, sólo tú. Que escaparían, harían una nueva vida en otro país, quizá otro continente. Creíste que encontrarían el "felices para siempre"―. No importa lo que creí ―aprietas las manos en dos puños y te niegas a mirarla.

No quieres llorar. Ahora mismo sólo sientes que la detestas. La odias por haberte arruinado la vida, la odias por quererla más de lo debido. La odias porque te intenta proteger, porque te quiere, porque no rompe sus promesas. La odias por toda esa perfección que no puedes encontrar en nadie más. La odias porque es tu hermana.

―Vamos a poder ―ella se levanta, su expresión ha decaído. ¿Cuántas veces te has repetido lo mismo y aún no sucede nada?―. Sólo… Tienes que empezar a intentarlo.

No respondes. Sigues en tu lugar cuando Elsa toma su chaqueta y se la pone. No escuchas lo que te dice, apenas eres consciente de que son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y Elsa no conoce esa ciudad, pero no puedes moverte. Sientes que vas a hacer algo muy estúpido si lo haces. Ella se acerca a ti y te da un beso en la frente como despedida, se queda observándote unos segundos antes de salir por la puerta y, minutos después, entiendes que las dejado ir. O ella lo hizo contigo, de nuevo.

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Es broma!**

**Asdfghj XD**

**Tengo planeado unos 10 capítulos en total. **


	5. Sigues buscándola

**Este y el próximo capítulo fueron inspirados un poco en unas canciones (vivo eternamente con música en los oídos). Este en "All I want", de Kodaline. Pueden echarle un vistazo después (la letra es como escuchar a Anna). O pueden escucharla mientras leen el capítulo, o simplemente pasar de largo.**

**Gracias por todas las lecturas y comentarios, son el suficiente pago para seguir inspirándome todos los días.  
**

**Un abrazo~  
**

* * *

**-5-**

Estás en un avión a miles de pies de distancia del suelo. No has visitado a tus padres en años, pero a ellos a ti sí, cada cuatro meses sin excepción. Las vacaciones pasadas les diste un tour por toda Australia hasta que casi decidieron quedarse a vivir contigo para recordarte que ahora están jubilados. De nuevo, las fiestas navideñas están a la vuelta de la esquina y tu cumpleaños está cerca. Es la primera vez que pides unas vacaciones tan largas, así que tu jefe casi cree que ha pasado algo terrible contigo y te da el doble de las que tenías planeado. Sería mentira si dijeras que no estás nerviosa, casi te sientes perdida en el tiempo cuando te das cuenta que ha pasado demasiado desde la última vez que viste a Anna. Poco más de un año, después de su graduación. Tu madre cree que pasó algo con ustedes, así que estuvo molestándote por meses hasta un día te pasó el teléfono y tú, desconcertada, hablaste creyendo que se trataba de algún tío. Era Anna. Cada vez que mamá va a visitarte, hablas con ella. Sólo de esa forma te has enterado que tiene un empleo que le encanta, en el mismo colegio en el que estudiaron juntas. Ahora vive en la misma ciudad que tus padres. También te enteras que ya puede conducir sin arruinar el automóvil; y que parece estar mejor, puedes intuirlo porque suena alegre, así que una parte de ti se tranquiliza y espera, en silencio, a la próxima vez que puedas tomar el teléfono y escuchar su voz.

También debes aceptar que eres un desastre, lo sigues pensando cuando el avión aterriza y coges tus cosas para luego tomar un taxi a casa. A pesar de que lo intentaste, no puedes olvidar a Anna. Has tenido cuatro relaciones fracasadas en tiempo record, tu madre sólo conoció a la primera y aún cree que siguen juntas.

Las primeras veces casi crees que es normal, que no estás acostumbrada a nada de eso y pronto todo se estabilizará, pero cuando la cuarta chica coge sus cosas del departamento para no regresar, es apenas que caes en cuenta que tienes un problema. Buscas a Anna en todas: en el cabello, en el carácter, en la sonrisa, en el color de sus ojos; pero Anna no está en ninguna y sólo hace que te amargues y tus parejas ya no puedan aguantarte. Los últimos meses dejas de intentarlo, te basta con salir al bar, conocer a alguien y tener diversión por un rato. A la mañana siguiente casi sientes asco por ti misma, así que despides a la chica de turno y vuelves a hundirte en tu pequeña miseria, pensando en el momento que tengas un descanso de toda esa mierda. Y es cuando Olaf ―tu husky siberiano― se acerca a ti y parece saber que necesitas algo que te indique que debes seguir de pie. En años, parece ser el único al que no has dañado.

Cuando el taxi aparca y pagas el dinero, te sorprendes al encontrar la casa tan bonita con todos esos adornos navideños y la nieve cubriendo todo el suelo. Coges tus maletas y caminas hacia la puerta, hace mucho que no tienes las llaves así que tocas el timbre y empiezas a sentirte como una extranjera ahí. Te abre la puerta un hombre rubio de ojos castaños, bastante alto. Por un momento crees que te has confundido de casa y estás a punto de dar media vuelta e irte, hasta que él sonríe y parece reconocerte, aunque tú no tienes idea de quién es él.

―¿Elsa?

―Eh, sí… ―confirmas.

―¡Elsa! ―grita él para que lo escuchen los demás―. Pasa, por dios, debe estar congelando afuera. Tus padres están en la cocina.

Él toma tus maletas como si no pesaran mucho y tú entras a la casa. Sigues sin saber quién es. Tu madre asoma la cabeza de la cocina y te sonríe grandemente. Lo siguiente que sabes es que te ha envuelto en un abrazo y tu padre espera su turno; ambos están manchados de harina y lo que parece ser una mezcla de chocolate. La casa entera huele a dulce, están horneando galletas. Cuando los sueltas, tu sonrisa no se puede ir de tu rostro porque pareciera que hace al menos medio siglo que no los ves, y es apenas en ese momento que te das cuenta que los años han pasado y empiezan a mostrar signos de agotamiento, pero aún conservan esa calidez innata con la que has crecido. Los miras y temes perderlos. Quizá nunca te habrías perdonado el haberlos dañado, no cuando han sido los mejores padres y te han aceptado en todo momento.

Escuchas a alguien bajando de las escaleras, vuelves la cabeza y lo primero que notas es la sonrisa de Anna. Estás tensa, nunca vienes preparada mentalmente para encontrártela. Empiezas a recitar en tu mente el "Escóndelo, no sientas" que te has grabado con hielo y lágrimas en la cabeza, pero cuando ves a Anna no puedes esconder nada, sientes absolutamente todo; así que cargas de vuelta tu máscara y te la pones antes de que note que todo tus planes se han ido al drenaje. Que tu vida sigue siendo mediocre. Sonríes igual de grande, tratando de recordar qué fue lo último que te dijo en alguna de sus llamadas. Lo único que viene a tu mente es el "todo está mejor, buena suerte" de hace cuatro meses.

―¡Elsa! ―grita, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, sin importarle un comino que está cargando una cesta de ropa. Cuando hace todo el camino hacia abajo, le entrega el objeto con bastante rudeza al chico rubio y en dos segundos se arrojado a tus brazos.

El aire se te escapa cuando te estruja. La escena te recuerda a la vez que se fue de campamento de verano, y cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue aquello: abrazarte y llenarte de besos, para luego empezar a parlotear sobre lo que había hecho o cuánto te había extrañado. Al menos diez años después, se repetía.

―Anna, mis pulmones ―intentas respirar, no porque te importe, pero te causa conflictos que tus padres te estén viendo sonrojarte a un nivel patético.

―¡Tu cabello! ―Anna te suelta y te mira con esos ojos llenos de felicidad―. Te lo dejaste crecer de nuevo, mamá me dijo que casi lloraste cuando te hicieron un corte fatal.

La última vez que estuviste con ella, ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de ti. No quiso mirarte. Ahora luce como una persona nueva, casi como deberían ser las cosas desde un inicio. Es como si la Anna de quince años estuviera de vuelta: hiperactiva, torpe, alegre. Te asusta, te asusta como nunca pero igual sonríes porque ella lo hace, porque crees que ha olvidado lo idiota que has sido los últimos años.

―Creo que mamá te ha dicho mucho de mí ―se tienen tomadas de las manos. Anna vuelve a acercarse y estampa un sonoro beso en tu mejilla.

―Déjala respirar un poco, Anna ―volteas a ver al chico rubio que ha hablado. Casi quieres decirle que se calle. Está sonriendo.

―Oh, sí, sí ―Anna da un brinquito y se aleja para tomar al chico de uno de sus brazos. Él sigue sosteniendo la cesta―. El es Kristoff, Elsa… Es mi prometido.

()()()()()()()

Estás viendo la nieve caer por la ventana, hundida en tu sillón y reguardada en tu habitación, es lo único que te ha tranquilizado desde siempre. Hay una hilera de casas con luces encendidas y las farolas emiten un brillo amarillento casi nostálgico. La casa está en silencio y todos se han ido a dormir. Son las once de la noche, sigue siendo tu cumpleaños y el pedazo de torta que tu madre ha horneado descansa en tu escritorio al lado de ti, sólo le has dado un bocado porque sientes que sólo te amarga más el estómago. Hace dos días que llegaste a casa y sientes que han sido los peores hasta el momento.

Anna está comprometida. Anna tiene a Kristoff, ellos se van a casar en seis meses. No te has permitido llorar, no puedes hacerlo. Sería contraproducente. Sólo estás en una especie de trance en el que no sientes, como si todo pasara en el lente de una cámara y se reprodujera, sin sonido, frente a ti. Todos hablan y ríen; y tú imitas los movimientos porque no puedes funcionar por tu propia cuenta, eres un títere. Después de casi siete años, es la primera vez que sientes que en serio la has perdido. Y lo esperabas, de alguna forma, pero más tarde que temprano, porque creíste que Anna pasaba por lo mismo que tú. ¿Eras tú realmente la del problema? ¿La eternamente fracasada? ¿Por qué no puedes querer a alguien? ¿Por qué sigues buscándola en sueños, bajo las piedras, en el rostro de las personas y en cada uno de tus recuerdos enredados cerca de tu maltrecho corazón?

Te preguntas todo, cómo se conocieron, cómo había ocurrido, por qué se adelantaban a los acontecimientos. Te preguntas cuál fue la receta para olvidar, porque sientes que te mira y nada es lo mismo. Te desespera el sólo saber que ya no te quiere, te desespera saber que lo estás buscando y no encuentras el amor que te profesaba y, en cambio, lo mira a él y evita el contacto contigo. Te sigue abrazando, llenando de besos, pero es algo que debe hacer para guardar las apariencias. Es tanto el dolor, que en cualquier momento crees que va darte un paro cardiaco y entonces morirás. Estás bajo tres metros, enterrada en la tierra, gritando en una cárcel que parece no destruirse. Temes, como nunca, estar bajo una cadena perpetua. Un rato sientes que lo mereces, que tus acciones te han llevado a eso y ahora debes hundirte en tu desgracia; otro momento sabes que nadie merece aquello, ni siquiera tú con todos tus tropiezos y caídas. Por otro lado, odias mucho cuando a veces tienes razón, quizá no contigo, pero sí con Anna. Tal vez a ella sólo le faltaba intentar, intentas ser libre. Quizá lo único que te hace feliz en ese momento, es que ella no iba a sufrir más por ti.

Oyes un golpe en la puerta de tu habitación. Suspiras y sacudes la cabeza para despejarte. Murmuras un "adelante" porque ya sabes quién es, pero no sabes a qué viene después de todo.

La escuchas deslizarse hacia ti, dejar una taza de chocolate junto a tu rebanada de torta y, luego, captas cuando se hace espacio y se sienta a tu lado, en el reposabrazos. El sofá es grande, pero no tan grande como para dos personas. Igualmente, te mueves hacia tu izquierda y ella acepta sentarse en el rincón que le has ofrecido; también acepta el abrazo que le regalas y, a continuación, deja caer sus piernas encima de tus muslos. Tu barbilla descansa en su cabeza y Anna se abraza con más fuerza a ti. Tu respiración sigue siendo tranquila, y ese pequeño espacio es el único en el que quieres permanecer toda tu vida.

―Sabía que no habías dormido ―Anna murmura en la oscuridad. Acaricias su cabello como respuesta y ella acomoda más la cabeza en tu pecho―. Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo.

―Gracias ―tu voz sale en un susurro.

―¿Estás bien? ―ella pregunta. Sus dedos juegan con el dobladillo de tus pijamas.

―Sí ―contestas, y casi cierras los ojos para maldecirte porque ha salido como un rotundo "No" que Anna ya ha entendido, pero no dice nada.

―Mamá me dijo que salías con alguien, fue hace mucho. ¿Cómo están?

Tus movimientos en el cabello de Anna cesan. No quieres contestar, pero igual te armas de valor y ruegas para que la voz no te tiemble.

―No funcionó ―contestas. Ni esa, ni ninguna vez, pero eso no se lo dirás.

―Oh… Lo siento ―ambas callan. Ella parece dudar un momento antes de hablar―. Kristoff es un buen hombre…

―Lo he podido notar ―estás en modo automático, eres un robot soltando oraciones que sólo se procesan apenas―. Papá y mamá lo adoran. Cocina muy bien, es guapo, sus chistes en verdad dan risa ―empiezas a enlistar―. El… Él te quiere.

Anna asiente y su mano se traslada a la tuya. Juega con tus nudillos y luego atrapa dos dedos y repite patrones circulares sobre ellos.

―¿Te agrada? ―suena vacilante. Si fueras otra persona, posiblemente te daría risa el hecho de que te pida tu opinión.

―¿Le quieres? ―contestas en cambio con otra pregunta.

Ella guarda silencio.

―Sí ―dice―. Mucho.

No sabes por qué, pero esa afirmación sirve como detonante y tu corazón empieza a golpear en tu pecho. El nudo tan familiar se apodera de tu garganta y sabes que si cierras los ojos vas a empezar a llorar. Intentas calmarte, te aclaras la garganta y sigues doblando un mechón de cabello suelto de Anna con uno de tus dedos.

―Eso es… es bueno. Muy bueno. ―dices rápidamente.

Anna se aparta de ti sólo para mirarte. Sientes el cambio de temperatura cuando su cabeza abandona tu pecho y ahora sus ojos azules te miran desde la penumbra. Te escanea a pesar de la poca iluminación. Tú tragas saliva y ruegas para que deje de hacerlo.

―Tuve que intentarlo ―es lo único que dice―. Tuve que intentarlo o estaría en el fango.

―Entonces me alegra haber tenido razón; bastaba intentar.

Anna niega.

―Tuve miedo, muchas veces; pero Kristoff estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba ―"Y tú no", te dices―. Él ha sido un buen amigo. Y con el tiempo… llegué a quererlo.

No quieres que siga, pero estás muda y no puedes hacer nada para que se detenga. Una parte de ti cree que tiene que escuchar todo para que al fin puedas olvidarla. Para que toda esa información entre en tu cerebro y entiendas que Anna te ha olvidado, que ella seguirá su vida con o sin ti.

―Soy… Estoy bien ahora ―sigue. Y tú sabes que es cierto―. Lo últimos meses han sido buenos. Tranquilos. Tengo planes… un empleo estable, vivo sola en mi departamento. Estoy en casa. Estoy bien. Estoy contigo.

A pesar de todo, te encuentras sonriendo. Y es extraño, porque sabes que el dolor no se irá, pero ese es tuyo, sólo tuyo y Anna no tiene porqué sentirlo. También aceptas que lo que sientes por ella es infinito, que quizá nunca te enamorarás de nuevo y lo suyo acabó sin siquiera empezar. Tal vez te resulte difícil todo eso, que intentar no te funciona, pero por una vez, demuestras la poca felicidad que te queda y se la das a ella.

―Me alegra mucho, Anna. No tienes ni idea… Yo sólo quería que… que estuvieras bien. Que pudieras hacer lo que te gusta, que vivieras tranquila, que papá y mamá estuvieran a tu lado y que… Que tuvieras una vida normal.

―Lo sé ―murmura―. Lo entendí, en algún punto, tuve que hacerlo. ¿Tú también, no es así? ―pregunta―. Quizá lo hiciste más pronto que yo.

Está insinuando que la has olvidado, que lo hiciste hace mucho. No podría estar más equivocada.

―Yo nunca… ― Echas un vistazo a tu vida. Tuviste que mentirle antes, que no pensabas en ella; tuviste que mentirte a ti misma, que lo ibas a intentar y lograr. Tuviste que hacer mil cosas, pero nada funcionó. Te alejaste, huiste, regresaste fuerte, otras veces débil. Volviste a irte hecha pedazos y algunas veces tratando de cocerte; pero nunca, nunca la olvidaste.

Estás llorando. Ya es tarde cuando intentas evitarlo.

―Hey… Hey… ―te toma de las mejillas y te levanta la cabeza cuando intentas esconderte―. Lo sé… Y no importa, está bien.

Niegas, un gimoteo sale de tu garganta y la mezcolanza de sentimientos se apodera de ti. Todo tu autocontrol se va al drenaje, siempre es con ella. Siempre con Anna.

―Lo siento ―le dices―Lo siento… ―repites.

Está sentada en tu regazo, limpiándote las lágrimas como si fueras una pequeña niña. Ella sonríe de medio lado, pero es la primera vez en dos días que su mirada luce abatida y sus ojos amenazan con llorar.

―Era lo mejor… ―ella dice, no como algo cierto, pero sí como algo a lo que se tuvo que acostumbrar. Tú le quieres creer, porque es lo que siempre te has dicho y el tedio a colmado el vaso.

―Yo… Yo no pude ―jadeas, secándote las lágrimas porque sientes que las manos de Anna ya no son suficientes―. No pude ―confiesas ―. Lo intenté pero… Todos los días era… y estaba tan, tan mal… Y luego tú… Yo no pude.

Deja de moverse. La sonrisa se evapora y empieza a buscarle significados a todo lo que dices. Tienes miedo cuando la miras, porque no tenías planeado decirlo. Te sientes como un pez sin agua y quieres borrar tus palabras y retroceder cinco segundos al tiempo para poder evitar lo de antes.

―¿Qué es lo que no pudiste? ―Estás congelada. Ella sabe, ella te conoce mejor que tú misma―. ¿Elsa? ¿Qué es lo que no…?

Siempre brillaste por ser la cabeza que pensaba antes de actuar, pero esa noche, juntando todos tus pedazos rotos, olvidaste por completo aquello.

Besas a Anna.

Y no es como aquella vez en la calle olvidada, no hay desesperación en la superficie. Sólo tristeza. Quizá nunca tocarás sus labios sin que una de las dos no esté llorando. Tus manos se aferran a su cintura y suspiras, comiéndote tus malestares y tratando de olvidar por un segundo que ella no va a regresar a ti. No te responde, no esperas que lo haga, pero no te alejas, sigues besándola porque al amanecer desaparecerá como las estrellas de esa noche, pero la oscuridad te seguirá hasta el final. Estás casi rendida, mutilada y con el vacío cerniéndose en tu pecho, cuando te separas de sus labios. Anna no se ha movido de su lugar y tiene los ojos entreabiertos. Está en una total pérdida de las palabras.

Vas a decir algo, aunque nada sirva en ese momento, pero no puedes porque te mira con un gesto indescifrable. Has cometido otro error. Ella descansa las manos en tu pecho y no hace absolutamente nada, es tanta su calma que hubieras preferido que te alejara y gritara lo mucho que te odia y la confundes. Apenas un momento después, se inclina hacia ti y une sus labios con los tuyos, por dos segundos. Cierras y abres los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, porque todo se ha detenido y es como si Anna quisiera probar un punto. Te sigue mirando y ahora eres tú la que está confundida. Vuelve a inclinarse, sientes su aliento cuando choca contra tu barbilla y una corriente eléctrica viaja por tu espina dorsal. Sus labios están cálidos contra los tuyos completamente fríos. Ella hace el primer movimiento, te besa suavemente causando que jadees enseguida. Tus dedos se hunden en sus caderas y ella te toma de las mejillas para guiarte y definir la profundidad del beso. Tu corazón está a punto de explotar. Casi puedes decir que es un beso normal, como todos los que no se han dado más que en su imaginación.

Sientes su lengua rozar tu labio inferior, las manos te sudan pero no la sueltas. Abres tu boca, todo igual de lento y Anna se sumerge en ti, despacio. Sus dedos te hacen cosquillas en la nuca, la acercas más a tu cuerpo y te grabas su peso y el calor que despide. Nunca te has sentido así con alguien, ni siquiera puedes creer que esto sea mejor que en tus sueños. Su lengua se desliza por tus dientes y de un momento a otro choca con la tuya. Sus labios se mueven en un lento baile; sigues su ritmo completamente encantada con el hechizo. Puedes sentir el sabor de la menta y el chocolate que ha bebido antes de venir a ti, y sólo quieres más y más, tanto que ni siquiera eres consciente cuando profundizas más el beso y ella suspira y se separa para coger un poco de aire, pero vuelves a besarla y todo se hace confuso porque ella acepta todos lo que le das y te devuelve todo el cariño con la misma facilidad. Sabes que no te ha olvidado, que te ama como tú a ella. Que de nuevo están cayendo en ese viejo círculo vicioso y de un momento a otro todo se va a arruinar. Que sólo basta que una se rompa para que la otra caiga enseguida.

―Elsa… ―Susurra en tus labios con una voz cantarina, como si tu nombre nunca hubiera sido tan dulce en su boca―. Elsa… ―sonríe y vuelve a besarte.

―Anna… ―le devuelves―Anna…― y una burbujeante felicidad llega como en una ola que te hace sonreírle también.

Con eso, parecen haber olvidado todo. Como siempre, Anna se guarda sus preguntas y dudas para sí misma, no le importa el tiempo o lo que ocurre, independientemente, te sigue queriendo. Tú te preguntas por qué; y por primera vez, también te cuestionas por qué se tienen que separar si se aman tanto. No está más Elsa, la que se preocupa por la sociedad, sólo está la chica que muere cada vez que se tiene que alejar de Anna. A veces la vida simplemente no era justa para algunas personas.

―Vamos… ―ella dice, con la misma tranquilidad de antes.

Te separas un poco, con la realidad golpeando a tu puerta, pero Anna niega y la empuja lejos. Sigue acariciándote y sonriéndote; nunca han tenido un momento como este. Hace chocar su nariz con la tuya y besa suavemente la comisura de tus labios. Parece un chiste que hace un momento estabas muriendo. Lo que es más importante, ninguna parece recordar en dónde están y la situación en la que están inmersas. Si a ti no te importa, a Anna tampoco.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntas, con los labios entreabiertos y tus brazos aferrados a ella.

―Mi departamento ―dice con obviedad, volviendo a besarte.

Sigue nevando afuera. Muchas luces están apagadas ahora. La casa sigue en silencio; todos duermen cuando Anna y tú toman sus abrigos y salen por la puerta principal sin hacer ruido, tomadas de la mano. Esta vez es Anna quien conduce. Tu corazón da saltos y tu cabeza te dice que hay mil razones para no hacer lo que tienen planeado, pero la miras a ella con los ojos en la carretera, completamente segura y las voces se callan. Todo está bien. Hay un sentimiento agridulce en tu pecho, que quizá no sepas qué signifique hasta que la neblina se disipe y puedas ver con más claridad. También hay una invariable estabilidad que quizá no esté mañana, cuando les inventen un pretexto a sus padres y al chico rubio.

Esa noche, sin embargo, cuando entras al departamento de Anna después de mucho tiempo, la ropa desaparece y el mundo se hace polvo en la ventana, sólo existen tú y ella.


	6. Amarga felicidad

**La canción que Anna y Elsa bailan es "All about you", de Birdy. **

**Ya estamos a más de la mitad del recorrido, los siguientes capítulos no serán tan largos. O eso es lo planeado.**

**-6-**

Sonríes.

Estás feliz, pero es una felicidad extraña, como estar atrapada tras un velo con neblina. Como estar ajena a esa felicidad, o estar observándote en un punto perdido en tercera persona. Casi puedes escuchar a alguien narrando tu historia, una voz suave, melodiosa que te dice que tienes que despertar, pero tú no sabes por qué, cuando te sientes muy despierta y viva. El dolor es un síntoma de vida. ¿Hay felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo? Ni siquiera tú lo podrías explicar con palabras. La gente aplaude, todos parecen emocionados. Ves a tus padres, tomados de la mano mientras levantan su copa. Nunca los habías visto más felices, es decir, esta felicidad. En tu graduación estaban orgullosos. Brindan por ti, con todo ese centenar de personas. Por ti, por Kristoff y su matrimonio.

Estás casada.

Kristoff te aprieta la mano con suavidad, puedes sentir el sudor en ellas porque está totalmente aterrado y no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Le devuelves el gesto para tranquilizarlo, pero tus ojos están buscando a la persona que estaba justo al lado de tus padres hace apenas unos minutos. Tu pecho se oprime tan fuerte cuando no la encuentras, que cuando suena el micrófono y vuelves la cabeza hacia donde están los instrumentos musicales y las ves plantada ahí, frente a un micrófono, tu alma vuelve a tu cuerpo y tu respiración se regula.

―Bien, así que… he pasado aquí al frente, vendiendo mi alma a mis padres porque quieren escucharme cantar el primer baile de los novios ―Elsa dice, con una sonrisa que parece real―. Aunque claro, no diré que me he dejado comprar por cincuenta dólares y una caja de chocolates envinados ―todos ríen un poco, incluso tú, porque sabes que es cierto―. Así que… Lo siento… Anna, Kristoff, mi voz es lo único que sonará en sus cabezas los próximos años cuando piensen en "su canción". Para remediar el asunto, les diré que no está tan mal y pronto estarán hasta orgullosos de las tres veces que practiqué antes de subir aquí.

Elsa te envía un guiño a lo lejos. Lo está haciendo bien, pero no puedes imaginar la cantidad de autocontrol que está teniendo. En su caso, sabes que te hubieras puesto a llorar hace mucho. Quizá te habrías negado a asistir. Pero ella te estaba apoyando, se había tomado el tiempo para preparar lo necesario; había sonreído las veces justas, olvidado cuando era el momento, recordado cuando tú la necesitabas. Estaba cumpliendo con lo que te había dicho la última mañana juntas, iba a ser la hermana que esperabas. Iba a aceptar lo que decidieras.

Cuando pasas al centro con Kristoff y la música empieza, te aferras a él con muchas ganas de encontrar en tu corazón algún indicador que te diga que estás disfrutando aquello, pero cuando Elsa empieza a cantar y tú levantas la mirada, tratando de seguir los pasos torpes del rubio, lo único que sabes es que estás con la persona incorrecta. Y te lo has repetido insanamente desde que te probaste el vestido y tu prima te dijo que era el elegido. Te corriges, Kristoff no es el incorrecto, tú lo eres para él. Vas a terminar haciéndole mucho daño, vas a destruir la amistad que han forjado. Aunque tratas, tratas de mirar hacia adelante y convencerte que lo que haces está bien. No pudiste arrepentirte a tiempo, porque cuando abriste los ojos de esa nebulosa en donde Elsa estaba cerca de ti, hablando contigo todo el tiempo y sonriéndote como no lo hacía hace años, ya había toda una fiesta preparada. Las invitaciones estaban listas, la comida, los arreglos florales, el lugar y, después, llegó el vestido y te diste cuenta que no podías volver. No cuando todos sonreían y te felicitaban, cuando tu madre lloraba de emoción y pensaba en tu futuro, cuando tu padre te cedió la casa de sus padres, que se había negado a vender hasta entonces. Cuando Kristoff te miró una noche y te dijo que te amaba, y que quería pasar el resto de su vida contigo y todo el mundo parecía contento, menos tú.

Y Elsa lo aceptó, sin palabras.

Aceptó que la despedida fue ese efímero momento en tu cama, en donde le dejaste media vida y toda tu alma, aunque ninguna podía despegarse de la realidad completamente.

Su relación mejoró, ella regresó a Australia pero siguió llamándote, luego pidió otras vacaciones y te ayudó con los últimos detalles. Ahora está al frente de ti, luchando incluso más que tú porque… Al final… Terminaste siendo la única cobarde.

La canción sigue, ella te mira, sabes que te la canta a ti. Cierras los ojos y te acercas más a Kristoff para sostenerte de algo, un ancla aunque tu barco se esté hundiendo a tus pies.

Recuerdas las escenas en tu cabeza. La única noche con Elsa. Una lágrima cae lentamente hasta perderse en el hombro de Kristoff. Aún no puedes llamarlo por el título que ahora tiene. Él se separa y te sonríe, cree que estás llorando de alegría. Por un momento quieres que todo acabe, que la gente se vaya, que explote el mundo; quieres volverte loca, porque sólo así tendrías el pretexto de decirle a todos que sigues enamorada de tu hermana. Que estás deseando con que esas manos grandes que sostienen de la cintura, sean las delicadas de Elsa y no las de él. Que no quieres el calor que despide Kristoff, y en cambio prefieres la frescura de ella. Que quieres que baje del escenario y te lleve lejos de todo, que te siga susurrando que todo estará bien, aunque todo sea mentira. Porque la prefieres ante todo, pero no puedes gritarlo y te está matando el espíritu.

Cuando la canción termina, Elsa cede el micrófono y baja en silencio del pequeño escenario. Varios están ahora bailando en la pista. La ves alejarse, sin mirar a nadie. Quieres correr tras ella, pero te quedas en tu sitio y esperas a que una, dos, tres canciones sigan. Esperas a que tu papá baile contigo y que bromee acerca de la nueva vida que comenzaba para ti. Esperas y esperas, hasta que Elsa regresa, con la nariz apenas roja pero igual de radiante. Kristoff baila con ella, los ves reírse y notas, siempre, los hombros tensos de tu hermana. Entonces la canción cambia y tu madre es quien se roba a Kristoff ahora, tu padre ve a Elsa dando unas últimas palabras al novio y, antes de que puedas procesarlo, te empuja hacia ella y las mira como si fueran parte del espectáculo de un circo.

―Siempre tan tensas; bailen, diviértanse. Vamos Elsa, enséñale a Anna las cuatro sesiones de baile que le has robado a tu madre.

Elsa se sonroja pero no dice nada, sólo le dirige una mirada mordaz a papá, quien se aleja con un brillo alegre en su rostro.

―Yo no… no era la mejor bailando. Tampoco es que mamá me haya ayudado mucho ―ella dice como excusa.

La tomas de la mano y ambas ríen cuando ninguna sabe quién debe dirigir el baile. Optas por llevar los brazos a su cuello, porque eres la novia, porque es ligeramente más alta que tú y… porque simplemente quieres recostarte un rato en uno de sus hombros y fingir que ese día es de ustedes. Ella se mueve apenas, como si le costara, pero enseguida coge el ritmo de la canción. Y en algún momento, dejan de pensar en sus movimientos cuando escuchan la letra y les parece que alguien les está haciendo una broma. Aunque… justo para entonces, es como si todas las canciones hablaran de ustedes.

La letra sigue su curso, todo lo que ha ocurrido pasa por tus ojos. Los años esperando, las noches llorando, pensando en ella. El tratar de olvidar, el resignarse a no poder hacerlo. El intentar querer a alguien más… Sientes que has llegado a tu límite.

―Luces hermosa ―susurra para ti.

Sonríes en su hombro.

―Luces más hermosa ―le dices.

―No, la novia tiene que ser la mejor. No tendría gracia en caso contrario.

―Sigues siendo preciosa ―esta vez te separas y sus rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia.

A nadie le importa ese baile. A nadie le interesa lo que sienten cuando tú acabas de casarte. Vuelves a recordar esas manos recorriendo tu cuerpo, lo has estado haciendo desde que ocurrió, puedes sacar nada de tu mente cuando había sido grabado y adherido a tu piel. Aún puedes sentir el fantasma de sus besos sobre tu vientre, abdomen, clavícula, en tus mejillas, en tus labios. Aún puedes sentirla y verla en todas partes. No va a irse, nunca.

Las manos de Elsa se sujetan a tu espalda y tú hundes la nariz en su cuello enseguida, porque no soportas mirarla mucho a los ojos y encontrar la tristeza que no puede ocultar ante ti. Quizá nunca vas a conocer a alguien mejor que a ella, lo sabes todo y ella lo conoce todo de ti; y aunque tu vida cambiaba ese día, querías estar segura que Elsa no se sentiría sola, que ibas a estar a su lado sin importar qué. Egoístamente, también querías que no se alejara de nuevo, porque la necesitabas más de lo que estabas dispuesta a confesarle.


	7. Perder

**Gracias por todo el apoyo**

* * *

**-7-**

Recoges tus cosas y las acomodas en varias cajas de cartón que se van apilando una a una por todo el departamento. La mitad irá a la beneficencia, otra parte la irán a recoger en un rato porque la has vendido o regalado. Lo que queda, tan sólo lo básico, es lo que te llevarás contigo. Te dieron el puesto que querías, en Alemania. Vas a comenzar de cero. Ni siquiera recuerdas las veces que has tenido que hacerlo, pero ahora… Ahora es distinto. Te sientes más destruida que nunca pero, al mismo tiempo, más dispuesta a intentar algo con tu vida, por fin, a poco menos de dos años de la boda de Anna.

No hay demasiadas opciones por delante. No cuando tu hermana espera un bebé y todo en casa es un alboroto; tu madre te llama casi todos los días para contarte de toda la ropita que ha comprado o tejido. Dice que Anna luce radiante y que el embarazo se le empieza a notar.

Lo único radiante que hay en tu casa es el cabello de Olaf, tu perro, que ha crecido mucho y ahora juega el papel de tu pequeño hijo, amigo y mascota. A él no le está gustando mucho la idea de mudarse, pero se abstiene de lloriquear y, en su lugar, se va a su rincón y te ignora en todo el rato que te dedicas a rellenar tus tazas con papel periódico. Ni siquiera se contenta cuando le lanzas su pelota favorita y te animas a jugar con él. No tienes idea de cómo es que Anna podrá con un bebé cuando tú no puedes hacer feliz ni a tu perro. Pero a Anna siempre le agradaron los niños, por eso da clases a los chicos de nivel básico y, al final, termina hablando maravillas de ellos, sin pizca de estar quedando demente.

Cuando platicas con la pelirroja por celular, a veces, notas el nerviosismo que sale de sus labios, sobre todo cuando le dices que será una gran madre; ella sólo lanza un bufido y te dice que todos los niños adoran a sus tías, porque son unas compradoras compulsivas de regalos. Además, te dice que ya no aguanta ni un poco los vómitos matutinos mientras Kristoff ronca como un animal en la sala ―porque han vuelto a discutir―, ni que sus ropas empiecen a quedarle demasiado pequeñas. Se exalta cuando piensa en el enorme globo en el que se convertirá ―con sus propias palabras― y que, cuando todo eso termine, habrán hecho un restaurant de comida rápida en su honor, de todas las veces que ha ido por comida china o hamburguesas, aunque tu madre termine quitándoselo a medio bocado para darle vegetales o alimentos sanos. "Cosas que sólo tú comerías", ella dice, aunque mires a tu alrededor y te des cuenta que también abrirán una cadena de comida rápida en tu nombre, porque tus hábitos alimenticios se fueron por el drenaje cuando tu trabajo se duplicó.

Al parecer todo le molesta, sobre todo que sólo haya podido escuchar tu voz por mucho tiempo o, en casos especiales, verte por el Skype o en algunas fotos que le envías cuando sacas a pasear a Olaf. Intentas decirle que son sólo etapas del embarazo, ella te riñe y te dice que mejor le cuentes cómo te va. Tu vida nunca pudo ser más monótona y simple, pero te esfuerzas y le relatas lo que has hecho. Le hablas sobre tu trabajo y las salidas nocturnas a los museos o simplemente a correr. Lo que parecía tonto para ti, a Anna le gusta más y vuelve a ser la chica alegre y preguntona con la que viviste los primeros años de tu vida.

Le sacas, también, información sobre lo que ocurre por su mente. Ella dice que está feliz con el bebé, y nerviosa. Sobre todo nerviosa. Susurra que también tiene miedo, pero la tranquilizas diciéndole que todo eso es normal, que es una nueva etapa para ella. Anna calla y puedes escuchar claramente cómo se suena la nariz y gimotea, como excusa, dice que no puede creer que el embarazo la vuelva tan llorica. Te cuenta que le canta la misma canción que tú le cantabas a ella antes de dormir, sobre todo por las noches mientras nadie escucha y la casa está tranquila, que ha pensado en los colores de la habitación, aunque aún no sepan si es un niño o una niña; ella quiere azul porque le recuerda a ti. También te envía fotos de ella y las etapas del embarazo, para ese momento de cuatro meses. Cuando la ves así, lo único que quieres hacer es echarte a llorar de alegría.

Hablan por horas y horas, hasta que escuchas la voz de Kristoff al fondo y te das cuenta que ya es de madrugada ahí y tu día está iniciando, tienes que ir a trabajar. Se despiden. Y aún en la última charla de ese tipo, que fue hace al menos un mes, no fuiste capaz de decirle que te irías a Alemania, además de que le hiciste jurar a tu madre que no le diría, hasta que estuvieras instalada.

Ahora, dentro de tu departamento vacío y con los ecos de los años que has pasado ahí, la nostalgia entra a tu mundo y pide permiso para quedarse un rato. Te sientas en el piso, frente a la selva de cajas y no tienes idea de lo que harás, aunque tu agenda esté repleta y tengas toda una lista de cosas por hacer, escritas en tu computador y celular. Sabes que te has resignado a esa vida, pero es todavía más doloroso echar un vistazo y notar que es como rendirse. Anna siguió adelante y tú aprendes a caminar sin ella. Después de tu cumpleaños de hace un par de años, recuerdas haberla mirado toda la noche en su habitación, hasta al amanecer mientras ella dormía. Si tuvieras que elegir un día para vivir y morir, habrías elegido ese sin duda. Y te lo vas a llevar, hundido entre todos los recuerdos y una parte de ti que todavía se niega a caer, porque es lo único que te queda de su amor.

El teléfono, que se ha quedado en un rincón solitario, suena por toda la habitación. Te toma dos segundos entender que alguien habla. La única que lo hace por ese medio es tu madre. Te levantas con pasos flojos y Olaf te sigue, como si oliera algo. Te inclinas para tomar el aparato, pero éste deja de sonar. Lo miras con un suspiro y, antes de que puedas dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo, vuelve a timbrar. Olaf ladra. Contestas.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntas, oyes el suspiro de alivio y los tres segundos de duda. Tu cuerpo se tensa porque sabes que algo ha pasado, tu madre suele ser la primera en hablar y soltar muchas palabras al mismo tiempo, como Anna.

―Cariño… ―parece pensar en cómo seguir―. Creí que no te encontraría, no recordaba cuándo estarías en Alemania.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Tu perro te lame la mano que parece no andar muy bien en cuanto a circulación sanguínea. Más silencio. Más del debido. Te impacientas.

―… Anna acaba de perder al bebé. ―dice rápido tu madre, como si así le doliera menos. Tu estómago se comprime y un sudor frío recorre tu sien izquierda. Las palabras se borran de tu mente, ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar la última vez que te sentiste tan desarmada―. ¿Elsa…? ―Tu madre intenta captar tu atención, escuchas cómo se quiebra.

―Aquí… ―dices simplemente, porque tu mente está pensando en cómo llegar a casa ya, en ese instante.

―Ella… Anna no quiso preocuparte, cielo. El embarazo era riesgoso, ellos sabían todas las probabilidades.

Asientes, aunque mamá no lo pueda ver. Recuerdas cuando Anna dijo que tenía miedo. Las dos se escondían algo.

―Voy a estar con ella… Voy a tomar el primer vuelo que encuentre.

Y lo siguiente que ocurre es que has cambiado totalmente tus planes y estás tomando un vuelo a casa, porque Alemania ha quedado en el olvido hasta que veas a Anna de nuevo.


	8. Quédate

Ya sólo falta 2 capítulos después de este.

* * *

-8-

Te duele todo. No has parado de llorar desde que te han dado las noticias. Sientes que se han llevado una parte de ti y, cuando Kristoff entra a la habitación y te mira con esa cara de derrotado, lo único que haces es apretar las sábanas entre tus puños y decirle que no quieres verlo, que no quieres ver a nadie realmente, así que gritas y le dices lo mucho que lo odias aunque no sea realmente cierto. Él te deja, porque quizá también necesita llorar y no quiere que lo veas hacerlo. A ti no te importa, ni él ni nadie. Te sientes muerta. Sabes que toda tu familia está afuera, menos Elsa. Y es mejor así, no estás tan segura de cómo reaccionar si la ves.

Pusiste todo tu empeño en ese bebé. Te atreviste a soñar de nuevo. A creer que podrías seguir adelante y esto funcionaría. Era tu única ancla. Morías de miedo y nervios, y no te sentías preparada en lo absoluto, pero querías hacerlo porque al fin sentías que alguien te necesitaba más que a nadie. Que tú lo necesitabas, quizá más que el pequeño a ti. Desde que supiste de su existencia, lo adoraste sin medida y te aferraste él. Pero ahora tenías que tragarte todo porque se había ido.

No tienes idea de lo que va a ocurrir ahora, porque, con la vista perdida y las paredes blancas de la habitación del hospital sobre ti, te das cuenta que ya no te queda nada. Que no eres capaz de luchar por más. Te han drenado las fuerzas y las esperanzas. No eres más que una caja vacía, un barco de papel que navega a la deriva y que ahora empieza a destruirse.

Pierdes la noción del tiempo. Algunas enfermeras entran para ver cómo estás. Una, en especial, se queda a hacerte compañía un rato, te cuenta que sufrió lo mismo y que, cuando necesites hablar, ella estará para ti. Hay decenas de personas que han dicho lo mismo las últimas horas, pero nadie siente lo que tú.

Es por la mañana del siguiente día, después de que te han dado de alta, cuando la puerta de tu habitación se abre. Estás a punto de decirles que te dejen sola, porque crees que es tu madre o Kristoff, pero cuando vuelves la cabeza te das cuenta que es Elsa, quien está sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ambas se miran como si no se hubieran visto en décadas. Ella, sobre todo, lo hace como si apenas empezara a respirar cuando te ve. Casi quieres sonreír al percatarte que tiene el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada, pero tu corazón se encoge cuando notas las ojeras bajo sus gafas que sólo se pone cuando no puede maquillarse y usar las lentillas. Ella espera sin moverse, y cuando no haces ningún movimiento, cierra la puerta con seguro y se acerca despacio hacia ti, como un pequeño gato temeroso. Sólo cuando se ha metido a la cama y te ha envuelto en un abrazo, es cuando rompes a llorar de nuevo, con toda la rabia y tristeza contenida.

Ni siquiera tú eres consciente de lo mucho que la extrañabas.

Ella te arrulla, poco a poco, por varios minutos, hasta que dejas de apretar con fuerza su brazo y el llanto va decreciendo y se vuelve en pequeños gimoteos y luego sólo en las lágrimas que se van secando en tus mejillas. Es como un espejismo tenerla ahí. No quieres a nadie más en ese espacio. Te hundes en su cuello y hueles el perfume que ha usado desde siempre, no imaginas las horas que ha viajado y por todo lo que ha pasado para llegar a tu lado en ese momento. Tampoco puedes imaginar las veces que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta, y el hombre a su lado en el avión le tuvo que ofrecer su pañuelo, hasta que terminó por quedarse con él.

Estás segura que ha entrado a la casa sin saludar a nadie, luego ha subido las escaleras de dos en dos hasta a ti, porque eres lo único que le importa y, bajo esa expresión que aparenta firmeza, está igual de desecha que tú por el bebé. Ha pensado en ti durante horas, temiendo como nunca encontrarte en ese estado. Temiendo que la rechazaras como a los demás.

Pero no la rechazas, no podrías. No quieres hacerlo nunca más, porque perderla ahora sería morir en serio, y a tu pequeño barco de papel no le viene bien más tormentas. Sólo quieres que tu hermana se quede ahí, que se lleve el vacío que sientes en la boca del estómago. Y que por un momento, te sostenga, porque tus piernas ya no tienen más fuerza para seguir haciéndolo. Vuelve a ser tu hermana mayor, tu único pilar; vuelve a ser tu confidente, mejor amiga y, más que nada, la mujer a quien amas.

―Iba a ser una niña ―susurras, después de un rato. Crees que es prudente que lo sepa―. Lo siento ―dices ahora, porque nunca has sentido nada más que eso. Las lágrimas regresan a tus ojos.

―Todo va a estar bien, Anna ―Ella te abraza, depositando un beso en tu cabeza mientras se aferra más a ti―. Te tengo, todo va a estar bien.

Como siempre, le crees, aunque en ese momento tu mundo está exterminado. Cuando despiertas muchas horas después, Elsa sigue ahí a solas contigo. Esta vez eres tú quien la observa dormir.


	9. Renacer

**El penúltimo capítulo, chicos. El 10 está cerca, esperando algunas cuantas correcciones.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**-9-**

Estás desempleada. Después de lo de Anna, con tan sólo a unos días de empezar tu trabajo en Alemania, decides renunciar y botar todo tu futuro a la basura. Tu padre y madre creen que estás cometiendo una locura ―lo estás haciendo―, pero te niegas a irte cuando Anna está mal. Es como si le hubieran robado toda la alegría. Durante días y luego semanas, lo único que hace es encerrarse en su habitación, sin siquiera abrir las cortinas. Empieza a dejar las comidas de lado, a inventar pretextos para no salir y a llorar cuando cree que Kristoff está dormido. En su empleo le dan un tiempo, y luego ese tiempo termina y tiene que pedir más. Pero no sabes cuánto le pueden seguir ofreciendo y todo cuelga de un hilo.

La visitas en ocasiones, pero temes estar entrometiéndote demasiado en su espacio. Sobre todo cuando Kristoff llega, empiezan a discutir y tú te quedas en el medio.

Es cuando el chico llega a la casa de tus padres y tú le abres ―con Olaf siguiéndote los pasos― mientras comes una taza de cereal y sabes, enseguida, que tienes que hacer algo en ese instante antes de que todo explote. Kristoff luce demacrado. Es la primera vez que hablas tanto con él, así que aprovechan que tus padres están acompañando a Anna en su casa para que él empiece a contarte lo que sucede. Llora, porque no tiene idea de cómo manejar la situación y se está volviendo loco, porque Anna ha empezado a gritarle sin parar y, además, no sabe cómo sacarla de ese agujero sin sentirse aún más inútil, porque ella simplemente lo ignora. Sientes pena por él y por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Repite varias veces que la quiere, que la quiere y que está dispuesto a hacer todo por ella. No sabes desde cuando te volviste terapeuta, pero hablas con él hasta tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver que todo tiene una solución. Que Anna aún está en duelo y que nada de eso es fácil, sobre todo para ella.

Entonces él te da las llaves de su casa y no sabes cómo reaccionar. Quiere que visites a Anna la mayor cantidad de veces que puedas, porque es sólo cuando tú estás cuando la ve sonreír un poco. Incluso come, aunque sean sólo chocolates y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní que le preparas.

Vuelves a reunir todas las fuerzas que te quedan, porque eres su hermana, porque te necesita y porque la amas sobre todas las cosas. Empiezas a ver a Anna todos los días. A principio se quedan en la casa, simplemente viendo películas o series en la sala. A veces la obligas a salir y correr con Olaf y tú; ella sigue teniendo el carácter amargo, pero se comporta cuando estás con ella, porque la miras con una ceja levantada y un mohín que la desarma. Ríen cuando Olaf le lame la cabeza a Cooper, su gato. Y otras veces se estresan porque Cooper ha tomado el hábito de molestar al pobre de Olaf.

Conforme los días avanzan, empiezan a salir y hacer pequeños planes. Le aconsejas que visite a un psicólogo, Anna se niega en un primer momento, pero empieza a ir con regularidad cuando es consciente de que la esperas afuera después de cada una de las citas. Por semanas, la llevas al parque, a algunos museos, a las salas de cine e incluso a cenar. Ella opta por visitar el acuario, un parque de diversiones y varias tiendas del centro, hasta que ya no queda más por ver en la ciudad y su sonrisa empieza a tomar forma en su rostro, deja de llorar por las noches y, cada vez que empieza una discusión con Kristoff, pide unas sinceras disculpas, luego te llama y hablan por horas, hasta que tienes que decirle que es hora de dormir.

Hay tardes en las que ven la puesta de sol, en las que se inclina y se recuesta en tu hombro. Esas tardes sientes cómo el pecho se te llena de calidez, sólo cuando ella te mira y los rayos de luz juegan con las tonalidades distintas de sus ojos. Si es posible, la vuelves a amar con más intensidad, sobre todo porque ahora no se lo dices y, en cambio, resguardas el sentimiento en tu corazón, sólo para ti. No sabes lo que ella siente y quizá sea mejor así, pero te basta con saber que se encuentra mejor y has podido ayudarla en el proceso.

Los meses pasan, ya tienes otro empleo menos lucrativo que el anterior, pero en el que no tienes que conducir por más de veinte minutos para llegar a casa o visitar a Anna. Notas que la pelirroja empieza a salir más por sí misma y vuelve a usar su teléfono celular. Regresa al trabajo y los niños la siguen adorando. Te envía fotos, habla con sus amigos, empieza a comer como antes, visita a tus padres ―y por lo tanto a ti―, hasta que la Anna que conociste una vez, hace mucho, está de vuelta.

Sigue teniendo algunos momentos nostálgicos y difíciles, sobre todo cuando tienen que limpiar la habitación del bebé y guardar las cosas, pero ahora puede sobrellevar correctamente la situación. Estás con ella, casi todo el día, hasta el punto en el que Kristoff la tiene que llevar a su habitación por las noches porque se queda dormida en tus brazos, mientras ven alguna película en la sala.

Sabes que ha aceptado salir a cenar con él, lo cual es un gran paso en su relación que no se encontraba en los mejores términos. El rubio parece estar más contento. Por un vago momento, sientes que tu trabajo ahí está culminando y pronto todo regresará a la normalidad. Eres una especie de bruja que puede ver el futuro, porque lo hace, todo regresa a su sitio, menos tú.

()()()()()()()

Te mudas de la casa de tus padres, porque no quieres tener 29 años y seguir viviendo con ellos al lado de tu perro. El departamento que te ayudó a escoger mamá es bonito y ya lo has amueblado con las cosas que pudiste comprar con una parte de tus ahorros. Estás obsesionada con la iluminación y las corrientes de aire, también regresa a ti la manía de limpieza, así que los siguientes días, después del trabajo, es lo único que haces: limpiar y ordenar todo, hasta que la sala y tu pequeña cocina lucen bastante acogedoras.

En el trabajo has conocido a nuevas personas, a veces aceptas las invitaciones para almorzar o ir al bar. Ganas algunos casos que te ayudan económicamente y, poco tiempo después, al fin puedes hacerte de un auto de medio uso y dejar de usar el de tu padre. Por un tiempo no hablas con Anna, sabes por mamá que intenta arreglar todo con Kristoff, que incluso se han tomado unas vacaciones. Ese verano se va a la playa con él.

Nunca imaginaste regresar a casa, después de todo el tiempo que estuviste huyendo y escondiéndote del pasado. Quizá sólo era el destino y al fin las cosas empezaban a tomar un rumbo menos difuso, pero la vida había dado tantas vueltas, que ya no sabes dónde empieza el amanecer y dónde termina el día.

Anna llega a tu departamento una noche después de sus largas vacaciones. Cuando entra, estás mojada por intentar bañar a Olaf. Ella se ríe de tu aspecto, pero el hecho de que hueles a jabón para perros no la detiene cuando te abraza y te da dos sonoros besos en las mejillas. Apenas tienes tiempo de decir algo, cuando Olaf sale del baño y se lanza a ella, con el jabón cayendo aún de sus pelos. Las dos terminan oliendo a él.

Después de secarse y dejarla hablar de lo que había hecho durante su ausencia, ella te agradece por todo lo que hiciste por su bienestar. No esperabas que lo hiciera, de hecho, no querías que lo hiciera, pero Anna sigue hablando y lo siguiente que sabes es que ha sacado una carpeta de su bolso y luego te la extiende. Quiere que la revises, como su abogada, aunque no tienes idea de cuándo es que empezaste a serlo.

Tus ojos escanean las hojas. Tu garganta se seca cuando empiezas a leer los párrafos y las firmas. Todo está en orden, terriblemente en orden, pero no tienes idea de por qué está ocurriendo. De hecho, a una parte de ti le duele la existencia de esos documentos y, a otra ―más oscura― le alivia lo que está por ocurrir.

Ella y Kristoff se van a divorciar.


	10. Última estación

Así, este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que estuvieron leyendo, a los que siguieron la historia, me pusieron entre sus favoritos y, claro está, a todos los que comentaron y me dieron todas esas valiosas opiniones que me sacaron muchas sonrisas. Este proyecto fue algo pequeño que surgió a partir de la necesidad de apartarme un rato de mis demás historias. No esperaba toda esa cálida recepción, así que fue todo un logro haber tenido tantas reviews y lecturas, a pesar de lo corta que es.

Despido a la historia con un buen sabor de boca. Agridulce por aquí y por ahí pero, al final de cuentas, como una muy buena experiencia más.

Buena lectura. Nos vemos en mis próximas historias y actualizaciones.

Frost Dan~

* * *

**-10-**

La vida tiene una manera peculiar de llevarte de la mano. Tiene una cruel forma de enseñar lo que es estar vivo. Muchas veces, hay que tropezar, caer y hundirse en el fango para saber el valor de las cosas o las personas. Sobre todo, hay momentos en los que se debe dejar el pasado muy atrás, tienes que atreverte a sacrificar lo que más valoras y tragarte las lágrimas en pos de algo mejor. A veces debes dejar de pensar en ti. Lo más importante, también tienes que estar de acuerdo en regresar sobre tus pasos y volver a abrir viejas heridas que se quedaron sin sanar. Y al final de todo ese camino, elegir. Esta vez sin ataduras, espejismos o cuentos sobre moralidad. La cuestión es que, por un momento, simplemente decidas arriesgarte, porque _la vida es muy corta_ como para tener muchas cuentas que deberle a tu felicidad, y tu espíritu se ha hecho tan pobre, que necesitas un poco de fuerzas para dejar de sentirte tan sola.

Claro, sería mentira decir que después de separarte de Kristoff la vida es mejor. De hecho, no, dañaste a muchas personas en el transcurso. Lo dañas a él, sobre todo, que te quiere hasta el último momento en el que plasman sus últimas firmas y saben que ya no hay más por dar. Tus padres entienden con el tiempo, o quizá no, pero aceptan tus decisiones y te apoyan. Las personas hablan mucho al inicio, te acusan de todo, pero también dejan de hacerlo cuando encuentran temas de más interés que tu matrimonio fallido.

La casa que te había regalado tu padre es demasiado grande para ti, además tiene demasiados recuerdos que prefieres guardar por el momento, así que empacas tus cosas un otoño y regresas a tu viejo departamento que, coincidencia o no, se encuentra justo un piso antes que el de Elsa. En algún punto piensas preguntarle si pueden vivir juntas, pero desechas la idea tan rápido como llega, cuando la ves subir el elevador acompañada de una chica a la que no conoces y te tienes que esconder para que no te vea. Elsa tiene derecho a vivir tranquila después de todo los últimos años, además, hace tanto que no mencionan lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes, que quizá era hora de empezar a guardar todo en el baúl de los recuerdos e iniciar una nueva vida.

Después de un tiempo, Elsa empieza a trabajar por su cuenta, abre un despacho y contrata a una secretaria. Sus ingresos mejoran y resulta estar más… contenta. Las veces que tiene que viajar, Olaf se queda contigo y la esperan por días, junto a Cooper, hasta que la chica regresa y trae consigo varios regalos, la mayoría para ti. Algunas noches cocinan y ella baja a cenar contigo. Luego ven la televisión o tienen diversión con algún juego de mesa. Y ríen, se hacen bromas, cosquillas; casi como retroceder el tiempo. Esas veces apagabas tu celular para que nadie te moleste y, cuando la madrugada llega y estás segura que Elsa no se irá, la conduces a tu cama y hablan por varios minutos más, a veces incluso horas, hasta que ambas se quedan dormidas.

Cuando amanece, preparan el desayuno y comen hasta que es tiempo de que Elsa suba a su departamento a vestirse ―si es que la noche anterior olvidó llevar la ropa de turno―, pero la mayoría de las veces se ducha en tu departamento y salen casi al mismo tiempo para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Se envían mensajes durante todo el día, e incluso la llamas cuando sabes que está almorzando.

Nada parece ser mejor que aquello, porque durante más de una década, es lo que están buscando y ahora lo tienen, a su manera, pero está ahí. Van al cine, te invita a un helado los fines de semana, sacan a Olaf a pasear y estás tranquila, por un largo tiempo, aunque a veces empiezas a preguntarte si sigue queriéndote. Si las veces que sale con sus amigos, alguna vez va con el afán de verse con alguien más, si con el tiempo te ha podido olvidar. Te preguntas qué pasó con la chica del elevador, o si Elsa se volvió a enamorar, pero todas tus dudas desaparecen cuando amanecen juntas y tiene sus brazos alrededor de ti. Es lo único que quieres.

En algún punto, admites que lo hiciste todo para dejar de quererla, pero no funcionó. Tu lista de cosas para olvidarla está toda tachada. No había más por hacer. No había, en serio, porque ni siquiera te sientes fuerte para enfrentar a tus fantasmas del pasado, y prefieres que las cosas se queden como están porque estás cansada. Y ella, como siempre, es lo único que te sostiene.

**()()()()()**

Es una noche de invierno y estás regresando de comprar las croquetas de Cooper cuando te sorprende encontrar a Elsa en el elevador a esa hora. Lo primero que notas es que tiene restos de nieve sobre el pelo y el abrigo, lo siguiente es que parece estar… un poco pasada de copas.

―Marco ―te dice, impidiendo que las puertas del elevador se cierren y puedas entrar.

―¿Polo? ―le respondes con diversión, porque no suele estar ebria y debe haber un motivo oculto. Te responde enseguida a la duda.

―Unos compañeros me festejaron antes de tiempo mi cumpleaños. Les dije que saldría del país, pero en realidad era para que no me molestaran ese día. Quería hornear una torta y esta vez no incendiar mi cocina, ¿sabes? Y quizá invitarte, sólo si resultaba no ser tóxica. Estoy divagando… ―ella se rasca la mejilla y te sonríe―. No perdieron la oportunidad y… Bueno, una copa se hizo dos y luego diez. Es gracioso, querían hacer interesante el cumpleaños que empieza con tres y termina en cero. Me siento horriblemente anciana y todavía me lo siguen recordando.

Te acomodas a su lado y marcas el número de tu piso. Estás tratando de ocultar tu sonrisa de ella.

―Bueno, puedes dejar de cumplir desde ahora. Es como una ley femenina o algo así. Además, no aparentas más de veinticinco, y te odio por eso ―le limpias los restos de nieve y le das un beso en la nariz.

―Tú pareces una adolescente, así que no tienes derecho.

A pesar de que su propósito es ir a su piso para alimentar a Olaf, por algún motivo te sigue y entra a tu departamento. Murmura que el mundo da unas vueltas muy curiosas, aunque la manera en que lo dice te hace dudar si está hablando o no metafóricamente. Como sea, le preparas café y la esperas en la mesa de la cocina, en donde se sienta y empieza a contarte cómo le fue ese día. Dice que te invitará al bar que visitó esa noche, aunque sea para picar algunas botanas que le han gustado. Te cuenta que su secretaria tiene un serio problema con la mercancía de Disney, y que ahora todo su recibidor parece sacado de Fantasía 2000. Te informa que Olaf ha arruinado uno de sus deportivos y que, el fin de semana, tiene planeado ir a esquiar y estás totalmente invitada. De hecho, te exige que vayas con ella, lo cual le agradeces enormemente porque son tus primeros dos días de vacaciones pero ya no sabes qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre.

Por último, cuando los efectos del alcohol parecen disiparse, deja de sonreír tanto y sus mejillas regresan a su palidez natural, se levanta y se despide con unas buenas noches bastante mecánico. Te levantas también y la sigues hasta la salida. Antes de dar media vuelta, te mira un instante y sus ojos se suavizan.

―Te extraño ―susurra tímida, pero tú sabes realmente lo que quiere decir―. Nunca dejé de hacerlo…

El tiempo se detiene por un instante. Tragas saliva porque no creíste estar escuchándolo jamás, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. No puedes responder, pero quieres decirle que hubo una vez una adolescente torpe y demasiado romántica que soñó mil veces con una escena parecida. Ella sólo espera, pero cuando nota que no dirás nada, te sonríe de medio lado, nostálgica, y se empieza a ir, como si se estuviera desmenuzando en cada paso.

La vez dirigirse hasta el elevador, entrar y, apenas dos segundos después, salir nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. No entiendes por qué, pero cuando camina hacia ti como si quisiera correr, tus rodillas ya están temblando y tu corazón golpea frenéticamente en tu pecho, queriéndose salir.

Das un paso hacia atrás, pero a ella no le importa, porque te toma de las mejillas y choca sus labios contra los tuyos como si sólo así pudiera conseguir oxígeno. Todo se borra y reinicia en tu cabeza. Ella te besa, tú la besas. Vuelven a ser un papel en blanco que borra los puntos suspensivos.

Nunca hubo un fin para ustedes, pero sí iba a ver un principio. Y lo sabes, justo en el momento en que se separa de ti y sus ojos te dicen que está cansada de correr y esperar. Como tú. Que ya han pasado por mucho como para seguir demorando lo irremediable, que no importa los años que pasen, lo único que terminará serán sus vidas si no hacen algo a tiempo, porque el amor que sienten la una por la otra solo va seguir añejándose, profundizando más y más hasta el final. No van a esperar a que la bomba explote, porque esa explotó hace mucho, tampoco van a esperar a crecer más, porque han vivido lo suficiente como para saber que lo que sienten no es sólo un juego de niños. Si van a saltar, en ese momento, lo harán de una manera pausada, natural, totalmente conscientes de lo que implica ese paso.

No pueden decir que todo será felicidad a partir de entonces, pero al menos, juntas, podrían dejar de sentirse como cuerpos incompletos, tratando de vivir una vida mecánica y sin sentido en ese pequeño espacio de universo. Quizá un día decidan irse y cambiar sus nombres, olvidarse de todos y de todo, como en su fantasía de la adolescencia, pero por el momento enfrentarían la realidad y, por una vez en esa vida, dejarían de huir, sin importar el miedo que les venga encima, porque ahora podrían mirar a un lado y saber que se tenían. Nadie les tenía el futuro comprado y decidido. Nadie podía darles una garantía de que aquello iba a funcionar, pero Elsa tenía el suficiente coraje para lanzarse al vacío por ti. Y tú ahora tenías la suficiente madurez para no dejarla sola en el proceso.

El tiempo transforma a las personas.

Tal vez este era el suyo, su momento.

―¿Vas a decir algo? ―Elsa pregunta y tú no puedes creer lo increíblemente preciosa que se ve, porque para ti sigue siendo la chica de dieciocho años a la que besaste un invierno mientras nevaba, como ese día, en el que toda tu vida cambió. Además, sabes que ella aún te sigue viendo con adoración y todo el instinto protector que fue creciendo con los años.

Su voz está temblando, sus manos que te sostienen de las mejillas también, pero nunca la ha tenido un rostro más decidido. Y tú… bueno, a ti hace mucho que te dejó de importar todo, menos ella. Lo que suceda, sabrán afrontarlo. Das un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mirándola directamente. Quieres abrazarla.

―Sí… ―tu voz suena, por primera vez, bastante tranquila―. Pero prefiero besarte ahora mismo y dejar todo eso para la primera cita.

Ella baja la vista y sonríe, porque es una frase que espera de ti. Cuando la levanta, sabes que todo estará bien en ese viaje de estaciones y que, definitivamente, tu lugar es al lado de ella. Y siempre lo ha sido.

**FIN**


End file.
